Cursed
by DemonicKiya
Summary: Moving is never easy. Expecally when your new home is by a creepy forest. But when Naruto is forced into the woods and gets lost, he stumbles into the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

KC (Kiya-Chan): Hello to all who have ventured here!

DB (Demonic Brat): This story is being written by the both of us XD.

Both: We hope you enjoy! We do not own Naruto or it's characters.

CH 1

A young blonde of sixteen placed his final bag in his mothers carriage. Sighing the boy glanced over his shoulder and took a last look at their old home. True, he was used to moving around from town to town, but that didn't stop the dread from weighing down his heart. Although he really should have seen this coming, his mother was never one to stay in one place for too long. "Come along Naruto, we need to get going."

"Alright Tsunade." the blonde sighed, hopping up onto the carriage to sit next to his mother Tsunade. Out of all the towns he have lived in he liked this one the most. To be completely honest Naruto had grown to love this rather large town. Here no one looked twice at his unusual bright blonde hair and extremely hyper and cheery personality. Even his lack of attention towards woman, having no father and living alone with a gambler as a mother was easily excepted, which was a very rare thing.

Despite her gambling problem Tsunade made pretty good money. Her husband had left her his trading company when he died. But bad luck hit and all ships were badly damaged or sunk in the ocean thanks to the large storm that hit six months ago. Of course Tsunade not knowing of this until it was too late, gambled away almost all of their money. So when news of the tragedy finally reached them the fortune was gone and they where in debt, forcing them to sell almost all their precious items and move on.

Tsunade glanced at her son her milk chocolate eyes showing concern. She forced a smile trying to keep a positive attitude. "Look at it this way Naruto," she started with a small laugh. "It's another adventure and a new home."

Naruto looked over at the blonde woman his blue eyes a little distant, but a smile on his face none the less. "Just like usual." he said. "New home and a new adventure."

Two weeks later Tsunade stopped the horse and carriage in front of a small cottage. It was quaint, with flowers growing all over the yard. The cottage was completely made of wood; different from the brick home they had been living in for the last six years. There was a small kitchen with a wood stove, a sitting room area with a fire place, one main bedroom then a small set of stairs to a small attic like bedroom.

"This is homey." Tsunade commented, placing her small pack down in the sitting room. Naruto walked in and looked around suddenly feeling cramped. "I'm sure it will grown on you. We are starting completely from scratch Naruto, we both have to make changes to our life styles."

Naruto half ignored his mother as he stared at the high ceilings feeling a little bit better about their new home. "Can I have the upstairs room?" he asked, already walking to the stairs not waiting to hear her answer. The room was just barely tall enough for him to stand in. The room was about a foot smaller then the sitting room, a small hay mattress sat at the far end of the room, a window to his right that looked over the yard; a horse barn on the far side of the field. What he loved most about the room though was that the windowsill was big enough for him to sit on and a place to keep the few books he got to keep. Beyond the field and horse barn was a forest, the forest seemed absent of life. The gray trees and dark leaves gave it an eerie haunted aura. Even the birds refused to roust in their branches. Naruto stared at the shadowy forest in mild curiosity. It gave him the creeps .

"Naruto, come down here there is someone I want you to meet!" Tsunade called from the bottom of the stairs. The teen placed his knapsack on the hay mattress then descended the stairs. "Kakashi, this is my son Naruto. Naruto this is Kakashi, we are renting this place from him."

Naruto held out his hand and shook with Kakashi. "You look like a sturdy young man." Kakashi commented cheerfully. Judging by Kakashi's voice he sounded as if he was merely in his thirty's though his hair was completely gray. He wore a mask over the bottom part of his face, including his nose, and an eye patch over his left eye. "I'm sure you'll be able to plow the land and take care of the crops just fine."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, releasing the elder mans hand. "What do you mean plow the land?"

Kakashi looked over at Tsunade a little confused. "Didn't you tell him?" he asked the elder woman.

"I told him we were both going to have to make changes, he ran up stairs before I could tell him everything." she stated with a slight shrug. "He's a fast learner, I'm sure he'll pick it up."

"I haven't worked a day in my life!" Naruto exclaimed, doing his best to make a point.

"Well it's never too late to start." Kakashi and Tsunade stated in unison. Naruto sighed tiredly as he ran his hand through his already messy hair. He just didn't have the will to argue today.

"I'll leave him in your capable hands Kakashi. I should finish unpacking." Tsunade smiled. Kakashi nodded and walked out the door, leading the annoyed teen out the door and to the horse barn.

Two hours later Kakashi and Naruto had plowed a fifth the land. Tsunade had been right, Naruto was a fast learner and plowed even a little faster then Kakashi. Both men stopped to take a short break sitting on stumps on the side of the field. "Kakashi, what are these woods?" Naruto asked curiously before taking a swig of his water.

Kakashi looked over to the dead woods and shook his head. "Never go in there Naruto." he stated, authority in his voice. "Those woods are cursed, anyone who goes in there never comes back. They say there is a monster that lives in a castle that kills anyone who dares to enter his domain." Naruto audibly swallowed staring wide eyed at the forest. Kakashi smiled his right eye almost gleaming. "So I expect you to stay away from the forest at all costs."

Naruto nodded vigorously turning his attention back to the gray haired man next to him. "Will do, no doubt about that." he stated.

"Good boy." Kakashi laughed, rubbing the kids head and messing his hair up more then it already was. "Even though we still have a lot to plow we better head to town and get seeds. I heard they were having a sale and let me tell ya, seeds are becoming pricier every year. Let your mother know and we'll get going."

"Okay." Naruto laughed, running back to the house to inform Tsunade,then meeting Kakashi out front who had two horses saddled and ready.

Naruto looked around in wonder at all the wild life that surrounded him. Sure he had traveled a lot since he was young and he was used to it really. The only thing that was different this time was he had a new found appreciation for nature. All the tall trees, the flowers in more colors then he could imagine, the birds singing their happy tunes and the bee's buzzing and going about their business.

The village was a short distance from the cottage, five minutes by horse and twenty by foot. When they entered the village everyone was friendly, saying hi and good afternoon. Kakashi stopped in front of a small shop, seeds hung to dry by the door and flowers growing in small pots outside the small window. Kakashi led the way into the flower fragrance shop where a cheerful blond girl with baby blue eyes greeted them. "Hey Mr. Hatake, what can I do for you today?" she asked, barely glancing Naruto's way.

"Well we need crop plants, like tomatoes, corn, and green beans." Kakashi answered looking around the shop. "An apple tree and an orange tree wouldn't hurt either."

Naruto was used to others doing business for him, though for the first time he felt kind of useless. He looked out the window and spotted a small book shop. "Kakashi I'll be right back." Naruto called to the gray haired man, who merely said not to take long. Feeling giddier then a kid on Christmas Naruto all but ran to the shop. He stopped at the door and opened it slowly, a bell above the door signaling his presence. He looked around the small shop and found it a little disappointing.

"How may I help you?" a tall some what bulky man, with long gray hair asked while popping out from behind a shelf practically scaring Naruto out of his skin.

Naruto jumped looked up in shock at the book keeper. "Hi, I was just hoping to look around a little." he stated trying to lower the rapped beating of his heart, thanks to the mans sudden appearance. Now that the surprise was over he could not help to feel slightly embarrassed like a child caught in a room he shouldn't be in.

The book keeper looked Naruto over before a wide grin crossed his features. "You must be the Uzumaki kid!" he boomed, smacking Naruto's back a couple of times nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Sure, sure look around and borrow what ever book you like!" he exclaimed merrily.

"You mean I can borrow what ever book I like?" Naruto asked in shock, his giddy attitude rising again.

"But of course." the man stated. "My names Jiraiya, it's good to finally meet you."

Naruto blinked twice, turning away from the books he was looking over. "Finally?" he asked curiously before turning back to the books to look as he listened to the elder man.

Jiraiya grinned and shook his head. "It's nothing to concern yourself with my boy." Naruto's eyes finally caught the title of a book that sounded interesting. Jiraiya noticed this and plucked it off the shelf to look it over. "Yes, this is quite the book. Tragedy and adventure, sound like something you like?"

"Sounds exciting." Naruto said happily. Jiraiya nodded and handed the book over saying to keep it as long as he needed, but to be sure to return it in the same condition. After promising to do so Naruto left with a new book in hand.

"Hello." Startled Naruto looked up to find a pink haired girl standing by the door waiting for him. She batted her unusually long lashes and stared at the blonde with knowing green eyes. "How are you doing today?"

Naruto stared at the girl taking a step back, the girl taking a step to stay in the blondes space. "Uh, hi." he muttered stepping back again, this time stepping around the pinkette to head back to the flower shop.

"Hey, don't just ignore me!" the pinkette called after him.

Naruto ignored her as he reached the flower shop. "Are you ready to go Kakashi?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Kakashi looked at at the irate blonde noticing a flash of pink walk by the window. He chuckled and wished the flower girl his best wishes before leaving with the blonde. The ride back to the cottage was just as silent as the ride to town, the sounds of the birds songs was the only noise with the horses hooves striking the ground with each step. Kakashi kept glancing at the blonde who's hair was more disheveled then when they had been working the field.

"You two certainly took your time." Tsunade commented, looking from her project of rearranging the sitting room.

"Tsunade, you should of waited for me to get back." Naruto exclaimed, moving beside his mother to take over moving the heavy sitting chair. "You might hurt yourself."

Tsunade could feel her anger getting the better of her. "I think I can move a simple sitting chair brat." she growled out. Kakashi watched the bantering exchange between the two and shook his head, wondering if these two were truly related.

Slowly time passed and both Naruto and Tsunade quickly became accustomed to their new way of life. Naruto came to learn that the pink haired girl who started chasing after him was very well known thanks to her large amount of wealth. Her name Sakura Haruno. Naruto quickly got tired of the girl, wishing she would just leave him alone. No such luck, it was apparent that this girl was quite spoiled and used to getting what she wanted no matter what the costs. In this case she wanted Naruto.

Two months passed and the crops were coming along well. Naruto was so excited about it all, reading all he could during his free time. He really enjoyed the book keepers company, even though he was quite the pervert. Jiraiya and Tsunade clashed horribly so Naruto did his best to make sure they did not cross paths more then necessary.

"Naruto, you know that you will eventually have to get married and move out." Tsunade said one evening that winter while sitting in front of the fire. Naruto blinked in surprise and peered at his mother over his book, he had no idea where that came from, such a random thing to say. Slowly Naruto closed the book on his lap to look up at the blonde woman who immediately looked sorry that she had said anything. "I'm just saying, you just turned seventeen and for six months now a girl has been chasing after you like none other."

"But, she's so frustrating!" Naruto tried to explain. Tsunade raised a blonde brow at this motioning for him to continue. The young teen ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly trying to decide how best to explain the situation. "She's desperate that's all it is. Sakura Haruno irritates me. She doesn't know when to take a hint and she redefines arrogance. If she was quiet and a little less crazy then perhaps I would peruse her, but I can't stand her."

Tsunade nodded and smiled in understanding. "So someone more like that Hinata girl."

"Hinata?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Who is that?"

The blonde woman smack her head with the palm of her hand. "The quiet girl who's always following you." she stated, Naruto's confusion merely grew. "In other news, I have to travel back to our home town. Apparently there are a few papers that were not ready before we left. I have to go back and sign them. The trip should take no longer then four weeks, plus I'm going to travel with a caravan headed the same way."

"It's the dead of winter!" Naruto exclaimed as worry pooled in his stomach. "That is the worse idea you could possibly have!"

"These papers are very important." Tsunade explained as calmly as she could. "I'm gonna have Kakashi stay with you while I'm away."

Naruto shook his head. "Take him with you." Naruto urged. "I'll ask Jiraiya if he could stay while you are away."

Tsunade shook her head in disgust. "I do not want to pervert any where near here." she scorned. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in determination. Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh as she tugged at her hair. "You are as stubborn as your father, you know that." Naruto merely grinned at this as he sat back in his seat with content.

The next week Tsunade left for town, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya at the cottage.

KC: Well there you go ^^

DB: We hope enjoyed. Reviews, favoriting, and alerts are always appreciated!

KC: Followers are also very much welcomed! Until next time!

Both: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

KC(KiyaChan): Hey, Kiya Chan here... Sorry for the delay everyone... **scratches back of head** It's DB's fault! -points finger at sister-

DB(DemonicBrat): Shut up! I'm sorry things have been crazy hectic!

KC: I'll leave it to you to thank everyone then ^^

DB: -clears throat and pulls out paper- We would like to thank _HugAZombie_ for alerting "Cursed". We would also like to thank _Narutopokefan_ and _The14thMelody_ for your wonderful reviews! With out any adieu here is chapter two. Sorry it's kind of short... My muse left with Kiya Chan's muse to Fiji...

KC: One last thing ^^ Billboard Brow is a little OOC (aka Sakura... I prefer Ino's little pet name though XD)

CH 2

Tsunade drew her cloak closer around her trying to protect her already frozen body from the bitter snow and biting wind. The horse she sat upon stumbled nearly collapsing from exogenous and the freezing weather. "Are you alright?" Kakashi shouted to be heard over the howling wind. Even through they where only a few feet apart Tsunade could barley hear him. Instead of wasting her energy yelling back, she simply nodded. However if they didn't find shelter soon, they would be up to their necks in trouble. The poor horses where losing their strength at an alarmingly fast rate. If the animals failed them, who knows how long they would last. As if reading her mind Kakashi nodded to her and lead his horse off the muddy road and into the dense tree line. Perhaps the dark forest would offer some sort of protection against the elements, The wind and snow dramatically died down thanks to the tall tree's cover. "We need to keep the road in our sights as much as possible. I don't want to get lost in here," Kakashi informed in a much quieter tone then before.

"Right," Tsunade agreed looking around. She suppressed a shutter. No this was defiantly not the place to get lost in. Try as they might the pair couldn't seem to travel in a straight line. There was always some obstacle blocking their path, forcing them deeper and deeper into the woods. "Okay this is getting ridicules," Tsunade snapped as they tried to maneuver they're way around a rather large fallen tree. "The weather should have calmed down at least a little by now, lets try to get back on the road. We are wasting more time trying to get through this damn forest then we would have battling the wind,"

Kakashi smirked and peered through the thick vegetation and pointed to his left." I believe if we go in that direction we should come across the road again."

"You believe?" Tsunade questioned as she glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Aren't you suppose to be the guide?"

"Well" Kakashi said meekly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never actually been in the forest before."

"WHAT!"

Naruto sat back in his chair sighing happily with his legs crossed at the ankles. Jiraiya was in town minding the shop. Naruto had just finished his chores and was truly looking forward to sitting in the sun and finishing up the book he borrowed. It was a wonderful story! About a boy with a humble background living as a glass makers apprentice who discover that he was really the son of a famous wizard. He was just getting to the daring and life threatening escape from the villain when a loud rude knock that demanded attention came from the front door. Biting back his frustrated growl Naruto carefully marked his place with a bit of ribbon before setting the book down on the table and making his way to the door. Peering through the peep hole he saw a flash of pink hair and green eyes.

_Sakura._

Taking a step back Naruto seriously considered retreating to his room in order to avoid the frustrating girl. However these thoughts where dampened when Sakura called out "I know you're in there Naruto-Kun! Its not polite to leave a lady standing on the front porch in the cold. If you don't let me in I'll be forced to climb through the window."

This time Naruto really did growl aloud. "Lady's don't climb through windows and force they're presence on people, that better describes a stalker." He grumbled bitterly under his breath as he opened the door. And there she stood, with her pink hair tied back with a headband and in a expensive looking dress. Sakura gave him a smirk that gave Naruto the intense desire to slam the door in her face.

"Took you long enough," she scoffed as she pushed her way past him without waiting for Naruto to invite her in. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Rolling his eye Naruto shut the door and noticed with irritation that she managed to leave muddy foot prints on the floor he swept not but half an hour ago. Turning around he discovered that she made herself comfortable on his chair with an air of arrogance. As if she already taken over the place.

"So this is where you live?" She said looking around with her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Yeah," Naruto grunted while grabbing his book. It was sitting far to close to Sakura's destructive touch for his comfort.

"Its," Sakura paused struggling to find the words she wanted.

_Perhaps she just lacked to brain power to form a complete sentence,_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Small," Sakura finished with a small nod.

"Yeah it is," Naruto replied pressing the book protectively against his stomach. Ignoring his annoyed tone Sakura smiled seductively at him while fluttering her long well-groomed eyelashes.

"So darling, when are you going to stop this silly game your playing," She whispered sticking out her full lips in a small pout.

"What game?"

She rolled her eyes. "Playing hard to get of course! We both no that you want me,"

And with that declaration she slowly rose from the chair and approached Naruto with a gentle sway of her hips. Reaching out she let her fingers trail over the define chest muscles that lay beneath Naruto's thin shirt. Naruto shivered at her touch as his normally sharp mind froze. No one had ever been bold enough to caress him in such a manner. Sakura smiled mistaking his shiver to be one of desire. Groping down she tugged his tucked shirt to free from his pants and slipped her hand underneath his shirt, running it along his warm skin.

"Admit it you want me," She whispered in his ear as her hand drifted lower and lower.

"Stop," Naruto said angrily getting over his surprise. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled them away from his body while stepping back. Sakura blinked at the unexpected refusal with a look of surprise and annoyance.

"I said that I was getting sick of this game," She snapped with narrow eyes. " Stop acting like you don't want me,"

"I'm not acting!"

"Do you know how many men would love to receive my attention!" She hissed out between her teeth.

"Yeah well I'm not one of them. I want more then some brainless beauty, who thinks she should have the world served to her on a silver platter just because her daddy's got money!"

Sakura stared at him her emerald eyes wide with shock. No one had ever spoke to her in such a manner before. Letting out a cry of rage she snatched the book from Naruto's hand. "All you care about are your stupid books! I'll make your life so miserable that you'll wish that you never learned how to read! Then you'll be crawling back to me!"

Before Naruto could stop her she opened the book and tried to rip it in half. However the leather binding was too strong for her to destroy it entirely. So she throw the remains of the book at Naruto causing it to fly past his head. White pages flouted around him like feathers from broken wings. He heard angry footsteps and the door slam. Slowly he looked behind him. The book lay open on the floor by the chair ripped and torn. He walked over to it and picked the book up as gently as one would cradle the broken body of a fragile bird. Next he gathered the fallen pages. Sitting down in his chair he looked at all these terms resting in his lap. Sighing he examined the once beautiful story. There was no way of repairing it to its former glory but maybe he could glue the pages back together. Carefully he placed the book on the table and looked out the window. The hills and trees where being painted in hues of red and gold with the last rays of the setting sun. Despite this pretty picture Naruto could not shake this ominous feeling that came over him. A feeling that things where going to change drastically.

KC: Wow...

DB: Thanks

KC: I liked

DB: Thanks

KC: -grins- Well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter two! I promise to do my best to have chapter three up soon!

DB: Reviews and everything else is greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of "Cursed"

KC: If there is any error's I'm sorry. I did my best to edit it completely ^^

Both: Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

DB: Hey everyone! I am opening this wonderful chapter with a THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! We would like to thank _Gaaraskiba_ for story alerting "Cursed". Also thank you _Iky_ for also alerting "Cursed". Thank you _KuraiFlame16_ for faving "Cursed". Thank you _Ryoga the Lost Boy_ for your wonderful review and for alerting "Cursed". Last but not least, thank you _lowfat-yogurt_ for faving "Cursed".

KC: ^^ This chapter is a bit long... -scratches back of head- I had a lot of fun ^^ My muse has finally come back from Fiji -dances for joy- Umm, in _Ryoga the Lost Boy_ asked in his review "Is this based off 'The Beauty and The Beast'." In return I stated that yes, indeed it is. That DB and I had both wanted to write a SasuNaru fic based off of B&B. Well that was only part of it ^^

DB: Yes, we are basing this story off of both B&B and the book "Beauty"

Both: Please, enjoy chapter three of "Cursed"!

CH 3

Jiraiya sighed as he closed up shop for the night. While he walked down the street he noticed a huffing Sakura who glared at him as she passed. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair not quite ready to go back to the house where he knew Naruto was. Shaking his head once again he took a sharp turn and walked into the nearest tavern. "Good evening Jiraiya-San!" a blonde female, carrying a tray full of drinks greeted. "Been a while since I've seen ya' here."

"Evening Ino." Jiraiya greeted as he sat at the bar. The blonde girl Ino, no older then Naruto, wore her long hair in a high horse tail, her bangs coming down in a cascade of blonde over her right eye. "I'll have the usual."

Ino gave a nod and filled a glass half way with rum. "Long day?" she asked as she watched the elder man gulp the hard drink in two swallows. He gave a tight nod as he slid the glass back to her to refill. Ino stared at the man for a moment before refilling the glass then leaned against the bar. "I've known you for a few years now old man. I know when somethings bothering you. What's up."

Jiraiya sighed before gulping down his second glass. "It's family issues." he stated motioning for the girl to fill the glass once more. "I'll take a bottle to go please." Ino sighed and pulled out a bottle from below the counter. "Thanks." he gulped down the last of the drink in his glass, placed some money on the counter then grabbed the bottle and left.

Naruto looked up from his project and out the dark window. Worry pitted in his stomach as he realized Jiraiya was supposed to be home an hour ago. With a sigh he placed his project down and stood to light a lantern. He opened the door and hung the lantern in it's rightful place outside. He looked out into the deep gloom hoping to spot the silhouette of the old man. No such luck. Shaking his head he turned around to continue trying to fix the book.

"Naruto! Ma boy!" Jiraiya exclaimed not five minutes later as he slammed open the door. He leaned against the frame, his bottle of rum almost empty. "You have grown up soooo much!" he boasted, staggering into the main room leaving the door open.

"Jiraiya?" Naruto asked as he stood to close the door then helped the old man to a chair. He went to take the bottle from the old pervert, but Jiraiya moved it from his reach and swigged the last of it down. With a shake of his head the blonde teen took the bottle and disposed of it. "I think you should get to bed Jiraiya, what the hell were you thinking?"

Jiraiya allowed the boy to swing one of his arms around his shoulder to help him to Tsunade's room. "You are so much like you're father." Jiraiya sighed with a smile. "He was a great man so was your mother. She was sooo nice! Tsunade could have learned a thing or two about manners from her!"

"Tsunade _is_ my mother." Naruto insisted as the walked down the narrow hall. "You really have had too much to drink." he chuckled.

"Oh, no." Jiraiya laughed. "Tsunade merely agreed to take you in! Did you know that she and I were once married." Naruto raised a brow wondering if he should really be listening to the mans drunken words. "Ya' see yer ma and pa were extremely close friends. When they died Tsunade just had to take you in." the gray haired man shook his head then leaned more of his body weight onto Naruto; who stumbled slightly. "Your pa used to do this very thing ya know! Put me ta bed, you look so much like him." he sighed and laughed a little.

"Jiraiya please just shut your mouth." Naruto ground out, not liking the words that were coming out. "It's all a lie. Tsunade is my mother and my father died just a couple years ago. You don't know me and you don't know _her_. Just shut up."

"You know ma boy, it's all a lie." Jiraiya laughed; ignoring Naruto's pleas; though Naruto could find nothing funny in the matter. There had to be an explanation for the man's words. He had been drinking a lot so he was sure everything the perverted man said was none sense. "Naruto." the blonde looked up at the old man who suddenly had tears in his eyes. "I miss you father and mother." he cried, resting his head on the teens shoulder as tears ran freely down his face. "They were great people. I only wish you were old enough to be able to remember them."

Naruto patted his back making soothing noises all the while wondering if maybe the crazy old man's words were true. "Let's get you to bed." he finally stated once Jiraiya's tears started to subside. Jiraiya said nothing, allowing the teen to put him to bed. After that Naruto allowed the fire in the fireplace to die out and went up to bed, enjoying how toasty warm his room was.

Tsunade looked to the canopy of dead trees, spotting a slight glance at some sky. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping fast. "Kakashi!" she called, looking over to her comrade who looked slightly confused. "Are you sure this is the right way?" she called over the wind. Kakashi merely gave a nod then pointed in the direction they were heading. Tsunade turned her head and looked to find bits of what looked to be a castle, sticking taller then the trees. She figured that perhaps they could find salvation there.

A mere half hour later they found themselves out of the storm. They did not know how or why, but one second the winds are bad and the next everything seemed to go completely away. Before them stood an ominous looking castle as black and dead looking as the forest they had just been traveling through. "I think we have a better chance in the forest." Kakashi gulped staring at all the gargoyles that sat upon the castle walls and through out the castle grounds.

"Our horses will die and then we will too." Tsunade hissed, glaring over at the gray haired man. She sighed and shook her head as she got off her horse to lead it towards the front door. Strangely enough though a door to a warm looking barn opened. The robust women looked to Kakashi who shrugged and led his own horse towards the barn, Tsunade right behind him. There were two stable doors open and two saddle holders set out for them. "This is good hospitality, though I wonder why we haven't seen anyone."

"This place is cursed." Kakashi hissed. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she unsaddled her worn horse and led it to the first stall. Food and water were already placed for the horse to help it regain it's strength. Kakashi followed suite knowing there was no talking his companion out of it.

Once Kakashi finished they both made their way towards the huge set of doors which opened for them automatically. Kakashi glared at the doors not liking this one bit. Unfortunately for him Tsunade was the curious sort and was enjoying every minute of it. They walked in following the light to a large room with a fireplace and a roaring fire. "This feels nice." Tsunade sighed as she settled into a large chair set before the fireplace. "I can feel the cold seeping from my bones."

"Something just doesn't seem right." Kakashi murmured, unable to relax like his counter part. "Shouldn't there be people or something here? So far there has been no one, and all of this is way too strange."

"Ah, come on Kakashi, relax a little." Tsunade sighed with a shake of her head. "What's the worse that could happen?"

They relaxed feeling better with each passing moment, the warmth enough to null them off to sleep. "Who dares wander into my castle!" a deep voice boomed from the door to where the two sat. Tsunade sat up immediately, standing up to look around. "You dare trespasses in my domain. Why are you here?"

"We were lost." Tsunade called out startled, Kakashi unmoving from where he sat. "Our horses were close to death, the castle let us in. Who asks any way?" Tsunade could feel courage and fear rise in the pit of her stomach.

"I am the master of this castle." the voice answered, it was then that the robust women noticed the shadows move. "I will allow you to stay, but on one condition." Tsunade raised a brow, keeping an eye on the shadow; noticing how huge it seemed and how it's movements were inhuman. Tsunade gave a tight nod, wanting to accept any kind of agreement if only to rest. "You must leave by sunrise. As payment for allowing you to stay, with-in the week you must send to me your eldest daughter."

Tsunade blinked in surprise. 'What daughter?' she thought to herself. However she knew that if they were forced outside again they would perish before the sun rose. So she gathered her strength and decided to play along "Our eldest daughter?" Tsunade asked pitching her voice to sound a little august. "She is our only child!" Kakashi wanted desperately to laugh, after all this 'master of the castle' thought he and Tsunade were married and secondly Tsunade was calling Naruto; who was obviously a boy a girl.

The master of the castle growled a horrible growl sending fear through both adults. "It's either that or go out and freeze to death!" he exclaimed before the door was slammed shut and they were left alone.

"Right this way please." Tsunade and Kakashi looked around in confusion. This new voice as so polite, but they could find no one. "Down here." something tugged at Kakashi's cape who looked down and gasped.

"Tsunade!" Kakashi exclaimed, picking up a small clock that started kicking it's small legs. "It talks!"

"Please put me down." the clock exclaimed.

"It's so cute!" Tsunade exclaimed taking the clock to look at it closer. "So polite! I wonder if we could make more and sell them!"

Kakashi examined the squirming block then shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but I don't think that would be possible."

"That would be preposterous!" the clock exclaimed. "Of course you couldn't make more of me!"

"That is right people of youth!" both Tsunade and Kakashi looked down to find a candle holder with three lit candles. "Come along you seem exhausted." the candle motioned for them to follow.

"Lee!" the clock called. "Get them to put me down!"

The candle turned around and smiled. "Aw, but Choji you look comfy." he joked. Tsunade chuckled and placed the clock down deciding that following them was better then listening to them fighting.

The next morning Kakashi was the first awake. The sun was just barely peeking over the dead forest. He looked over to a sleeping Tsunade and sighed. Was all of this truly worth putting Naruto at risk? "I hope you know what your doing." He whispered to the sleeping woman before getting up. "We need to get up and go." he said, shaking the blonde woman. Her milk chocolate eyes snapped open and instantly glared daggers at the gray haired man. "It's either get up and get going now or face the doom of the master of the castle." he stated ignoring the woman's glare.

She groaned muttering incoherent words as she stretched then got up. "The master of the castle sure is harsh." she muttered wrapping her cloak around herself. As they headed for the door she noticed something on the stand by it. A single red rose and a ring with a strange fan symbol engraved in it and a letter.

Please take this single rose and ring to your daughter. There is a path that will lead you out of the forest. In one week the path will open once again for your daughter to travel through. No sooner and no later then that. If she does not come at the end of the week I will curse you and your family for all eternity.

"This master of the castle is very strange." Kakashi commented looking at the short message. "We haven't even seen him. How can he curse us any way?"

Tsunade crumpled the letter and punched the wall cracking it ever so slightly. "Threaten us will he." she hissed punching the wall again causing the crack to expand. Kakashi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he opened the large door, leading the women out. They traveled through the castle finally finding the front door where their horses awaited them saddled and well rested. They mounted the horses and headed out; sure enough there was a clear cut path out of the forest.

Naruto tossed to the side before sitting up waking with a start. He ran a sweaty hand through sweat soaked hair. He looked at his hands that shook for no apparent reason. "Naruto, you need to get your chores done!" Jiraiya called from down the stairs.

"I-I'll be down in a minute." Naruto called back taking a couple of breaths. He wiped at his eyes not even realizing he had been crying and shook his head. Releasing a sigh he got up and dressed warmly before making his way down stairs. "I'll be out getting my chores done." he muttered walking out the door, barely hearing the elder man asking if he wanted breakfast.

He had less chores to do in the winter; which he was quite grateful for. The only chore he disliked was chopping the wood. The winters were so cold he normally waited until noon when it warmed up ever so slightly. This morning though he did not want to face Jiraiya; the conversation the night before replaying in his mind over and over again. Naruto took up the ax and struck the log with precise precision. This became repetitive as he got a rhythm going.

"Naruto, I think there is enough fire wood." Jiraiya stated coming from the house. The blonde looked up tears streaking his cheeks. Slowly the gray haired man made his way to the teen who dropped the ax and looked at his hands. They were bleeding from holding the ax the he was as if punishing himself. "What do you think you were doing!" Jiraiya exclaimed taking the boys hands in his own.

"Chopping wood." Naruto answered numbly. "Is what you said last night true?" Jiraiya stopped fretting over the boys hands as he looked up to meet the boys eyes. "I kept having these nightmares of two people being brutally murdered. They just never stopped. There was a boy who was unable to do anything but watch." fresh tears ran silently down his cheeks before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream, I better wash up." coldly he brushed passed the elder man who looked to the sky, wondering what he had done.

"Jiraiya!" the gray haired man turned in the direction he was being called and watched in horror as Tsunade fell from her horse, Kakashi passed out on the horse beside her. He quickly made his way to his friends; looking them over quickly before picking Tsunade up and pulling Kakashi off his horse to take them both inside.

"Naruto hurry!" he called after slamming open the door. The young blonde peeked from the water basin and his eyes widened. Making sure all the blood was washed and not bleeding as bad he hurried to help the older man. He took Tsunade and laid her out on their small couch, she was cold to the touch.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed, smacking her cheeks lightly. "You can't die granny Tsunade!"

"I'm not dead brat." the blonde women coughed out. Slowly Naruto helped her sit up so she could cough without hurting herself. "How is Kakashi?" she asked softly taking deep slow breaths while Naruto hurried and made the fire bigger.

Jiraiya looked up and gave a slight smile. "He'll be fine." he stated wrapping the man in a wool blanket. "What the heck happened to you two."

Tsunade shook her head while she rubbed her hands together. "We were lost in the woods." she stated.

"I gathered that." Jiraiya stated as he put on a pot of water. "I saw you come out of the dead forest. I'm amazed you even made it out alive." The blonde women grimaced at this as she glanced at Naruto's back. She looked away quickly which her friend noticed and raised a brow. "Naruto could you go out and stack the wood please." the teen looked up and gave a tight nod realizing he had left a mess in the yard. "After you bandage your hands of course."

Naruto looked at the drying blood on his hands and smiled. "I think they're fine." he stated walking to the door. "Are you sure you're okay granny Tsunade?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Finish your chores brat." she growled out causing Naruto to laugh and go out to do so. Once Naruto was busy Tsunade set into the tale of her and Kakashi's adventure through the dead woods. About the enchanted castle and the agreement they made with the master of the castle, ending with their long trek through the accursed woods one more time.

"But, you have no daughters." Jiraiya stated as he handed Tsunade a cup of tea. "You aren't thinking of sending Naruto are you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I just couldn't do that to the poor boy." she stated with a sigh, taking a sip of the hot tea Jiraiya had made for her. "I mean he has been through so much already. I'll take his place instead."

Jiraiya grimaced and heaved a sigh. "I may have told him the truth." he whispered.

Tsunade turned to look at the large man a frown marring her face. "You what?"

"I drank a little too much and told him the truth." he stated a little bolder. Tsunade stood and raised a fist. "You are injured and most likely sick." Jiraiya stated, sounding the slightest bit worried; though more for his own being. "You should rest before you hurt anyone."

"You fucking drunken bastard!" Tsunade screamed slamming her fist into Jiraiya's jaw. "How could you fucking do that! You deserve to die a painful death! I _knew_ I shouldn't of left you with Naruto! You don't know how to keep your God damned mouth shut! How could you do this!" with each sentence she hit the poor man who coward on the floor; her cup of tea perfectly safe in her other hand.

"I'm sorry okay." Jiraiya stated rubbing his jaw. "You didn't think you could keep it secret from him forever did you?" he asked. Tsunade looked away proving his point completely. "You have kept the truth from him for far too long as it is."

Tsunade growled and turned back to to the gray haired man. "_He_ locked away the painful memories!" she exclaimed pointing in the general direction that Naruto was. "Of course I wasn't going to tell him the truth until he was much older! He is too unstable for all of this!"

"He witnessed his parents death!" Jiraiya spat back getting in Tsunade's face. "Of course he would block out the memories! I'm not saying get him to remember such a traumatic scene." he took a deep breath to calm himself. "He deserves to know that you are not his real mother. That his parents did love him and that what happened to them was _not_ his fault."

Tsunade's eyes started to water as she looked Jiraiya in the eye. "I know." she said as she wiped away her tears. "I know." with that she walked away and into her bedroom.

A few minutes later Naruto walked back into the house. "The wood is nicely stacked in the back." he stated with a grin. "How about I make breakfast and-"

"Naruto." Jiraiya interjected. "Tsunade has something important to tell you. She's waiting in her room."

The blonde teen stared at Jiraiya noticing the slight bruising that was starting on his jaw. "Alright." he said slowly before turning and walking down the long hall. He knocked twice on the door while saying, "Tsunade it's me."

"Come on in brat." Tsunade called from in the room. After a slight hesitation Naruto slowly opened the door. She motioned for him to sit on her bed with her which he did. "How was it having Jiraiya staying here?"

Naruto grimaced then laughed hoping she had not noticed. "It wasn't bad." he said with a grin. "I got to go to town a lot more and read more books. Of course I got all of my chores done first." he stated. "That Hinata chick talked to me a couple of day ago. She's really nice once you get to know her. Though she's way too shy and needs to come out of her shell." Tsunade chuckled at this and smiled while the blonde teen went on. He frowned and hugged himself while a shiver ran up his spine. "Then Sakura came by the other day." he growled shaking his head. "It was horrible!"

Tsunade raised a brow, kind of liking Sakura personally. "Horrible you say?" she asked with a slight smile. "What did she do? Throw herself at you?"

"Not only was she unladylike!" Naruto exclaimed, basically answering the woman's question. "She accused _me_ of being coy! That I really wanted her! I mean really! How bull headed can _one_ women be!" Tsunade laughed at this as she ran a hand through her hair. "_Not only that_!" he exclaimed throwing his hand in the air. "She ruined one of Jiraiya's books! I staid up most of the night trying to fix it! I mean really! How could I like someone _like that_!" this caused Tsunade to laugh even harder which even got Naruto chuckling. "So how was your journey? Get everything done back home?"

"Naruto I have traded you to an enchanted castle." Tsunade blurted before covering her mouth.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he laughed. "Enchanted castle." he laughed out shaking his head. "And here I thought you never had a sense of humor."

Tsunade sighed then went into the tale one more time of her and Kakashi's trip through the dead forest. "We had not choice but to stay, we would have been dead for sure." she stated with a sigh. "But I refuse to let you go. I'll go in your place, he asked for a daughter any way."

"No." Naruto stated with a shake of his head. "I can't let you go in my place. That would be breaking a promise. Besides that might cause him to curse us any way."

"But, Naruto." Tsunade exclaimed with worry in her eyes. "How could I live with knowing that someone or something has you in it's or their clutches! Who knows what he'll do to you!"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "You worry too much." he stated with a sigh. "I'm more worried about what you will do when I am gone. Who is going to plow and chop wood and take care of you?"

Tsunade shook her head and patted his hand. "We have a week to figure all of that out." she stated. "Go out and eat, I can hear your stomach growling from here." she patted him on the shoulder as he stood and left her room.

Kakashi did not wake the next day, but slept. Naruto was worried, only Tsunade reassuring that Kakashi was truly alright kept him from going crazy. Naruto kept busy with his chores allowing Tsunade to rest more and watch over Kakashi. Jiraiya went back home.

The day after that Kakashi showed signs of waking and Jiraiya came out with the town doctor Shizune. Naruto had wanted to stay in the house, but Tsunade told him to finish his chores; that Kakashi was going to be staying with them for a while any way. Of course Kakashi awoke later that afternoon. Tsunade caught him up about what had happened.

"So, you are really going to take his place?" Kakashi asked with worry. Tsunade gave a tight nod while biting her bottom lip.

"Naruto said that he would go, that it would be better that way, but-" Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "I just couldn't do that to him. I'm going even if I have to knock Naruto out to do it."

Kakashi heaved a sigh and leaned back on the small couch. "And then there is the little slip up thanks to Jiraiya." the taller man glared over at Kakashi who merely smirked. "You realize that eventually you are going to have to tell him that it's true."

Tsunade now glared at him with much more venom then Jiraiya's. "When I asked about Jiraiya staying with him he never brought up the scenario." she stated sitting back into the chair she was in. "So I don't think he wants to delve into it."

"He told me he had nightmares that night." Jiraiya proclaimed. "It's just that-" he stopped when the sound of the door opening hit his ears.

"The wood is chopped." Naruto announced with joy. "And stacked where it belongs. Shall I start dinner?"

The adults all looked at each other then smiled over at the teen who felt a sudden doom fall upon him. "Yes, could you go to town and grab a few things first though?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked out the window then tapped his chin. "Well, I do have two hours until sundown." he stated. "Sure, I can do that. What do we need?"

Tsunade held out a piece of crisp paper telling him that she had made out the list mere hours ago. "Everything is here. You can take the money purse, there should be more then enough for these items."

Naruto over looked the list and shook his head. "I'll need to take two mules to bring all of this back with me." he stated. "Jiraiya is it okay if I borrow your horse?"

Jiraiya looked up and smiled. "Yes, of course you can." he stated. Naruto gave a nod and left with a skip in his step until he realized he would most likely end up running into Sakura while in town. Sometimes he wondered if Tsunade merely wanted to torment him. All three adults waited until they could not longer hear the hoof beats of the mules and horse. "It's just that he's locked away those memories so deep that it's going to hurt a lot to remember it all. Perhaps all along he did wonder about the truth?"

"How am I supposed to tell him that not only am I not his mother, but that I am leaving forever? I mean I can't just sell him some _master_ of a castle!"

Kakashi tapped his chin in thought. "You have never been one to back out of a deal." he stated his eyes distant and in thought. "Technically you have already told Naruto that you would take his place instead. He's already refused and said he would go; he's like his father when it comes to keeping his word. Or someone else's. You never know maybe when the master finds out that Naruto is actually a boy he'll send him back." he snickered.

"Or kill him!" Tsunade exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air. "How am I supposed to take a gamble like that!"

"I don't know," Jiraiya started sounding cocky. "Believe in Naruto's abilities?"

Tsunade looked over at the man with a little shock. "You mean his ability to-" she stopped and shook her head. "But, what if that doesn't work?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi both laughed at this. "How do you know it wouldn't?" they said in unison.

Meanwhile Naruto sneezed just before walking into another store. "Ah, Naruto!" the store keeper greeted with a grin. "What can I do ya' for this fine evening?"

Naruto laughed and pulled out his list. "Granny has me doing more errands for her." he stated then sighed as he leaned on the counter. "Man, she can be quite exhausting sometimes."

The shop keep nodded in agreement. "Ah, yes, but one must rest their fate in the young ones hands." he boasted.

"Sometimes I wonder if you aren't all there Gai..." Naruto laughed.

The dark haired bowl haired man laughed as this his rather large bushy black eye brows squishing together. "Leave it to you Naruto, to be blunt and honest." he laughed ruffling the blondes hair. "What can I get for you?"

Naruto looked down at the list again. "I need more parchment and a new ax head." he read from the list.

Gai rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh! That's right, Tsunade came to me just before she left." he stated as he walked towards the back of the shop. "She asked me to make a new ax head to fit your old handle." he yelled before grunting and walking back out with a shiny new ax head. "This should last you for another year or so." he stated. "How much parchment did you need?"

Naruto stared at his new shiny toy almost missing the mans question. "Um, enough for the next year I guess." he stated looking at the list. "It only says lots of parchment. Just give me enough for the next couple months. That should suffice."

Gai whistled at this and shook his head. "That's going to cost ya." he stated. Naruto merely shrugged as he pulled out the coin purse. "Hm, seems like the old lady is up to something or other."

"Wouldn't call her that to her face." Naruto laughed while slapping his knee. "But, I have no idea. She just sent me on a wild goose chase for some odd reason."

"Like for what?" Gai asked as he rummaged for the right amount of parchment.

"Well, like a new saddle for her horse," he read from the list. "A new horse plow, a new kettle, the ax head, the parchment." he shook his head. "And a few other odds and ends. What I don't get is that she has been saving up this money for us to move into a some what bigger house; or at least add on to the one we have. So I do not get why she wants to spend it all on this stuff."

"Well, who knows really." Gai stated with a chuckle as he placed the parchment in a small bag. "Here ya' are. Stay safe out there."

Naruto gave a slight wave and smiled. "Will do." he stated taking his stuff and leaving.

"Hey there handsome." Naruto grimaced when his pink haired nuisance walked out in front of him.

"Sakura, I don't have time for this." he stated coldly.

The pinkette jutted out her lower lip in a mock pout. "Ah, but baby I'm not mad at you any more." she said as she backed the blonde against the wall of a shop. "I forgive you for the other day. You obviously weren't yourself." she walked two fingers up Naruto's chest before she ran the back of her fingers under his smooth chin; Naruto felt a shiver of disgust run up his spine. "After all you would never say such _hurtful_ things to a lady."

Naruto felt his limbs move before his mind could tell them to. He grabbed her wrists and forced her against the wall. "No, I would _never_ say hurtful things to a _proper_ young lady." he hissed, his face mere centimeters from the pinkette's face. "As far as _I_ am concerned you are not a proper young lady. Now I will tell you this one. More. Time." he said slowly. "I do not like you." he said just as slowly. "Now leave me alone." with that he released her and walked away.

"You'll pay for this Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura screamed after him. "You are going to wish you never said that to me once daddy get's done with you! Just you wait!"

Naruto merely shook his head as he strapped the last of his things to his second mule. After triple checking the list and that everything was strapped on properly he mounted his horse and led the way home with the sun just setting. He could feel people's stares and hear people's murmurs behind him as he left town. He had never been so happy to see his small cottage; his home. "Tsunade! Everyone! I'm back." he exclaimed as he walked into the cottage. All three adults looked up at the proud smile Naruto donned.

"You seem happy." Tsunade said, stating the obvious.

Naruto shrugged as he placed the first of the things on the floor. "Well I got everything on the list; and all at a great price." he stated walking out the door before bringing more things in. "Even the new saddle was a great deal! See!" he pulled out the coin purse which was almost half full.

Tsunade chuckled while Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded with pride. "You are such a good barterer." she stated before her smile became sorrowful. "Naruto, close the door and come in. We need to talk."

"What about the last of the things?" he asked gesturing the finale mule.

"Jiraiya will take care of that." Tsunade stated. The tall man took the hint and stood ruffling Naruto's hair before closing the door behind himself. Naruto looked over his shoulder before striding over to take the other mans chair. "I know about what happened between you and Jiraiya." she started. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade waved for him to keep his mouth shut. "How ever much it pains me to say this Naruto, his words are true." Naruto felt something like a knife go straight into his heart. "Your parents had asked me to take you in if anything bad ever happened to them. So I did on the day they were murdered. You were extremely shell shocked at the murder of your parents that when you came back to yourself you just instantly said I was your mother but looked more like a grandmother." she grimaced at that even though she knew how true it was. "I guess deep down you remembered me as your 'granny Tsunade' so that's just what came naturally." she shrugged nonchalantly as she smiled softly looking the blonde in the eye. "It was horrible that your parents died, but you were like a miracle."

"I can't hear any more." Naruto stated as he stood. "I just can't." he turned from Tsunade and started heading for the door, his shoulders slumped as he walked.

"Naruto," Tsunade called softly. "You have gone through so much and I love you as if you were my own." she stated getting Naruto to stop and listen. "Which is why I will take your place at the castle."

Without another word Naruto went up to his room. Naruto sat on his bed and stared at the floor allowing Tsunade's words to flow through his mind. He could tell that what she said was the truth. He knew that Tsunade would take his place for the trade deal that she had made with this "master of the castle". He refused to let that happen. After everyone had gone to bed and the moon was high in the sky quietly he packed a small knapsack full of clothes and anything else he may need like a couple of books. Taking a piece of crisp paper and his quill pen he scribbled out a short letter. Just as he was about to place the piece of parchment on the table beside her bed the moon peeked out from behind the clouds and a beam of light shined on something golden. Taking a closer look he saw that it was a ring that sat upon the letter that Tsunade received from the master of the castle. Without so much as a second thought he stuffed both the letter and ring in his pocket and left the note for her to find.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room he glanced over his shoulder and silently bid Tsunade good bye trying to memorize the way she looked because he knew it was likely he would never see her again. Naruto then took his things, saddled up his horse, then disappeared into the dead forest.

KC: Well there you go! Off to the castle!

DB: Yeah, Kiya completely forgot about the ring, so I had to add it in there.

KC: Oh shush! You are so mean!

DB: Just teasing my big sis is all -ruffles hair- as always reviews are appreciated. We hope you enjoyed chapter three and hope you look forward to chapter four ^^

Both: Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

D.B.(Demonic Brat): I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

K.C.(Kiya Chan): Yes, we are both sorry. DB had a lot of homework, her collage classes are rigorous and I allowed her to keep procrastinating and extending her deadline for her chapter.

D.B.: It's a little short but we do hope you enjoy it ^^

K.C.: Before though we would like to thank these following people; _09_ for adding "Cursed" to their Story Alert.

D.B.: _dragondancer711_ for adding "Cursed" to their favorite stories list.

K.C.: _XxKageTenshixX_ for adding "Cursed to their Story Alert.

D.B.: _venus225_ for adding "Cursed" to their favorite stories list.

K.C.: _slatedfox_ for adding "Cursed" to their story alert.

D.B.: _TheSarcasticUchihaFan, _for adding "Cursed" to their story alert and for your wonderful review XD and for adding "Cursed" to your favorite stories list!

K.C.: Last but not least thank you for your wonderful review as well _lowfat-yogurt_ and for following and staying with us!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto for if we did things would be even more screwed up then it already is XD

CH 4

Naruto trudged through the forest sinking to his knees in the unbearably cold snow. His once light kip sack seemed to double its weight with each step making the straps dig painfully into his already raw shoulders. "Stupid snow!" he cursed through chapped bleeding lips. "I wouldn't be walking if that damn horse didn't run off yesterday." Naruto forced his wet numb foot through the top frozen crust that layer underneath the fresh power with all of the strength he had left. The tips of his toes met a slick icy patch of ground causing his leg to slide backwards unexpectedly making him pitch forward and fall. He through out his arms in front of him but they buried themselves deep in the snow making them useless to slow down his descant. He fell face first in the cold, the powder sticking to his damp cheeks. Grunting Naruto forced the half frozen unresponsive body to roll on his back. He just laid there panting letting the quickly falling flakes settle on his eyelashes and nose. What little energy he had was all but spent. Naruto's stomach let out a thunderous growl at that moment that seemed to echo throughout the empty silent forest. _God when was the last time I ate? The day before the horse took off? That must have been what? 42,maybe 43 hours ago._

Weakly he reached into his Kip sack hoping beyond hope that the piece of bread that he was nibbling on early was still there. Nothing, just a handful of crumbs and two books. He had put on his extra clothes he brought when it started to snow and the tempters dropped to a dangerous level. Gathering all the crumbs he could, Naruto stuffed them in his mouth trying to draw strength from its measly nutrition. Chewing on the food, trying to make it last as long as possible, he stared up into the quickly darkening sky. _The sun is going to set in about twenty minutes,_ he thought desperately _If I stay where I __am, I'm as good as dead. The cold or the wolves will kill me, maybe both._

Naruto painfully forced his stiff body to sit up and brushed the snow out of his hair. Using a near by tree he slowly climbed his way to his feet. Leaning heavily against the wood Naruto felt something hard dig into his thigh. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the gold ring he had gotten from Tsunade. Half afraid it would fall out of his pocket and get lost he placed it on his index finger. Suddenly a blinding flash of white light completely engulfed him, making his eyes water in pain. Naruto squeezed them close tightly and bit his bloody lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. The snow disappeared beneath his feet and was replaced with air, giving Naruto the sensation that he was falling rather then floating. He started to descend down slowly at first, then faster and faster gaining speed as every second passed. Naruto let out a yell of a combination of fear and surprise as he shot his arms out, his fingers desperately trying to grasp something, anything besides air. It was no use. He was completely and utterly helpless. Suddenly the light vanished and Naruto appeared hovering a good four feet above a marble floor. This levitation lasted only a second or two before he abruptly fell onto the very solid ground with a loud thud and grunt that echoed through the silent room in deafening volume. Fiery pain blossomed up his arm which was now twisted awkwardly underneath his body. Rolling to his side Naruto laid there shivering in a pool of melted snow, his mind completely blank with shock. 

"Who's there?" asked a cold bodiless voice from the shadows above him. Naruto blinked and looked upward towards the ceiling. There, high above his head perched on the railing of what appeared to be a balcony was a huge shape that seemed to be cloaked in darkness. At first he thought it was merely a statue, but then the thing shifted its weight slightly causing an eruption of rustling noises to spill out. Similar to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, or the sound of a bird suddenly taking flight. "I asked you a question idiot," said the creature once again in the deep icy voice of his, "Are your ears not working properly or are you simply too stupid to comprehend what I am saying?" 

"I understand what your saying," Naruto replied while trying to force his weak unresponsive body into an upright position. 

"Good, then you will answer me immediately. Who are you?" 

"My name is Naruto," he said looking straight at the thing, determined not to show fear, "And I was sent here," 

The creature scoffed arrogantly and the rustling noise filled the air again. "Let me guess, you're here to kill the big bad beast is it? So you can go prance home to your pathetic village a self proclaimed hero? I must say I am greatly insulted that your people sent a weak little boy like you to destroy me. I'll spare your life so you can deliver a message to whomever sent you," The creature leaned forward and Naruto could see eyes the color of fresh blood glaring at him from the shadows. "I am not that easy to get rid of!" 

Naruto swallowed hard, was this the monster Tsunade met? The one he was suppose to live with? "I'm not here to kill you," he replied, sweat trickling down his temple "I was sent by Tsunade" Naruto then lifted up his hand to display the golden ring upon his finger glittering in the dull moonlight. An odd choking sound came from the creature and with one fluent movement he launched himself in the air and landed gracefully beside Naruto, being careful to stay in the shadows preventing him from getting a good look at the thing. 

"Where did you get that?" he croaked out hoarsely 

"It was given to me by Tsunade," Naruto said his eyes narrowing "I came here so you wouldn't curse my family," With a sudden burst of energy Naruto scrambled to his feet and glared challengingly at the monster, "If you wanted to kill me I warn you I don't die easy either!" 

"But," the creature said in dismay "your not a girl" 

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, this not being at all what he expected. 

"I specifically told that woman to bring me her daughter! Not a son!" 

"She doesn't have a daughter, you'll just have to make do with me," Naruto snapped back. 

"Yes, well, now that I've seen you up close I can understand why that woman mistook you as a daughter." 

"What did you say?" He shouted back angrily. 

"Shut up I'm trying to think!" said the monster warily rubbing his eyes, "Did you put that ring on yourself voluntarily or did someone force it on you?" 

"I put it on myself," Naruto announced crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Damn it!" 

"Why? What does it matter?" 

"Because the damn thing has a spell on it" the thing snapped back while holding up a clawed hand to display a golden ring upon his finger identical to the one Naruto was wearing."Since you put the ring on by your own free will we are now bound. We have to remain in a ten mile radius of one another or the rings will just deliver us to one another." 

"How?" 

"You know the flash of light that brought you here?" he asked mockingly 

Naruto's mouth opened in shock as he stared at the thing with wide eyes. "Your kidding!" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" the creature growled out. 

"Is there a w-way to break the spell?" 

The monster shifted from foot to foot. If Naruto didn't know any better he would had thought that the thing looked embarrassed. "There is one way," The creature said frustrated, running his fingers over his eyes once again. 

"Really? Great! What is it?" 

"It would require a ..a type of union between the two of us," 

"What type of union?" 

"An intimate one." 

"Like m-marriage?" Naruto stuttered suddenly feeling ill. 

"No beyond that," he answered weakly sounding disturbed as well. 

"What's more intimate then marriage?" 

The monster glared at him irritably, "Are you really that stupid?" Receiving nothing but Naruto's blank look he sighed loudly. "We would have to mate!" he snapped. 

Naruto's jaw dropped and he scrambled backwards. "Y-you're sick!" 

"I thought a girl was coming! Not some stupid blond dobe!" 

"What the hell!" 

"This wasn't how the plan was suppose to work!" 

"YOU'RE A SICK PERVERT!" 

"SHUT UP!" 

K.C.: I'm still laughing at about the end!

D.B.: -blush- glad you find it amusing.

K.C.: Alright! So I promise to have the next chapter up with-in two weeks at the longest. That is the new and permanent update time! D.B. Has agreed to it! Hope you enjoyed, reviews and everything are greatly appreciated!

BOTH: Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!** Alright so I don't have as much time as I used to thanks to work... Luckily when I start writing I can't stop; especially with this story and Demonic Brat has collage so her chapters are usually late as it is and also does not have time. So I am asking that if there are any Beta's reading this story if you would like to be our beta ^^ It would be greatly appreciated! You can either let us know through a review or a PM thank you ^^

Also I want to say IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I had this chapter done a week and a half ago and for some reason would not let me update! So I'm sorry it's late and we do hope you enjoy XD

Now without any more distractions here is chapter five of **CURSED!**

CH 5

After that small spat Naruto was shown to his room, where he looked around in complete amazement. He never thought he would ever be able to see a room bigger then his own home. Somehow he felt poor even from when he had, _had_ money. Even with all this stuff that the castle had to offer Naruto could not help but feel alone and had to wonder if the so called _master_ of the castle was truly lonely.

"Not that I care." Naruto mumbled as he walked through the castle looking at all the great statues. "He is such a jerk any way."

"It is a glorious day!" Naruto jumped and looked down to find a small candle following him. "You have come to help, so I just know everything will be great with you here master Naruto!"

Naruto half heartedly glared down at the candle before carefully picking it up. "You really don't have to call me master." he muttered as he continued walking. "I came here to save my family from being cursed by some monster is all."

The candle scoffed at this. "But, the master can not curse anyone." he stated.

"That figures." the blonde sighed looking at the candle again. "What is your name any way?"

"You can call me Lee."

"Alright, Lee, how do we get back to my room?" Naruto asked looking around the corridor he was in. He had lost track of how to get any where about two hours before.

"Yes, the castle is quite confusing." Lee stated with a laugh. "Turn around and the hall will lead you back." he stated.

Naruto raised a brow at this but did as he was told. Sure enough after five minutes of walking down the hall his room came into view. "That is amazing!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. "This place truly is magical!" Lee grinned at this seeing Naruto's true smile for the first time, now he just wished that his master could see it as well.

"Perhaps you would like to change?" Lee asked motioning for the blonde to go into the room.

"But, I have no other clothes." Naruto stated sadly.

Lee shook his head and motioned for Naruto to go into the room any way. "There should be plenty of clothes for the young master to wear." with a sigh he did as he was told and walked into the room. The doors closed on their own. Naruto placed Lee down on the small side table and looked around the room again.

"You really need something better to wear when here." someone stated. Naruto jumped and looked around. "Over here you moron." Naruto turned and found a talking wardrobe standing there looking at him. "That poor look might work where you are from commoner, but here you must wear appropriate attire." the wardrobe opened a door and took out a new outfit, "This should do nicely for dinner tonight."

Naruto plucked the clothes from the talking wardrobe and looked at it. "It's black." he noted with distaste. "That's kind of dreary and boring isn't it?"

"What would you prefer?" the wardrobe scoffed as if Naruto's words were blasphemy.

"Orange or at least a light blue." the blonde stated with a nod. "Something with color!"

The wardrobe turned to Lee as if in shock. "The master asks for a girl and received this?" he asked.

"Better, huh." Lee commented. "Come on Neji, you know the master hates waiting." with a sigh the wardrobe; Neji; pulled out something completely different that seemed to actually suite Naruto much better.

"Dinner is ready." a little clock stated walking into the room.

"Wait, do I have to eat with that pervert?" Naruto asked the objects in the room.

"Well, who else?" the clock asked. "It's not like we can eat or anything."

"No." Naruto said sitting on his bed. "I would rather starve then have to eat with that pervert!"

Lee looked to the clock who looked bewildered at this reaction. Without a word he turned and walked out; going straight to the dinning room. "Well, is he coming down or what?" he asked.

"Well, sir," the clock started slowly. "He said he wasn't coming down."

"What did you say Choji?" the master asked slowly.

Choji shifted slightly daring not to look up at his master. "He said he would rather starve then eat with a pervert."

"That good for nothing idiot!" Sasuke screamed shoving all the dishes off the table, everything crashing to the ground and breaking into tiny shards.

For the next couple of days Naruto did everything he could to avoid being any where near the master of the castle. Unfortunately his luck ran out when eating a late dinner and a dark figure walked into the dinning area, sitting in the shadows saying nothing. "You have been avoiding me." he finally broke the silence when Naruto had finished his dinner.

"I have not." Naruto countered. "This castle is so huge it's hard to run into anything more then once." that was no lie and the master knew that. "What brings you here this evening?" Naruto asked casually as he watched the plates before him being cleared by an imaginary force.

"You do." the master stated. "I find myself annoyed yet intrigued by you. Everything in this castle is enchanted yet you seem to have no trouble finding a place for yourself. How do you do it?"

Naruto raised a blonde brow and shrugged. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't shocked about it all." he stated before leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his right hand. "There is so much to enjoy and see that I have no time to be shocked by anything." lazily his eyes drifted and landed on the being across the table from him. "Though, I am curious as to what you look like."

The master scoffed at this his red eyes looking away from him. "You do not wish to see." he stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a dangerous glare. "Do not tell me what I want to see and what I don't want to see." he growled angrily. This seemed to shock the master; after all Naruto was always happy and nothing ever changed that. "I understand if you do not wish to show me but, just so you know I _want_ to know." the master stared at the small blonde a little shocked by this. "Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Sasuke." the master admitted, the word almost sounding foreign coming from his lips.

Naruto grinned at this and let out a laugh. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it." he chuckled smiling truly at the one across from him. "Now we can at least try to become friends, Sasuke."

Sasuke never thought he would hear the word friend come from anyone ever. He was mean and had a short temper; if anything everyone did their best to stay out of his way and as far away from him as possible. Suddenly this blonde idiot who had only been there for a few days was saying such nonsense. "You really are a dobe." he stated as he stood.

"Wont you come into the light?" Naruto asked almost sadly.

"No, not this time." Sasuke stated before leaving the blonde alone once more. He made his way to the North tower of his castle and sat heavily in a chair.

"A cup of tea master?" Sasuke looked down then away from the tea pot at his feet.

"Sure." he finally answered. "Iruka, what do the others say about him?"

The teapot smiled wearily as the tea cup was picked up by Sasuke. "Well, everyone says he's so sweet and kind." Iruka answered hopping up onto a table. "Everyone loves him really."

"Loves?" Sasuke asked curiously. "How is that so when he is a complete idiot and outsider."

Iruka raised a brow and shook his head; well body. "You of all people should know better." with that the pot left the tea cup not far behind. "You know, the curse never said if it were to be a boy or girl to break the spell." he called over his shoulder leaving Sasuke alone in the dark once more.

The next day Sasuke watched Naruto from the shadows. The blonde really did just seem to belong in the castle as if he himself were enchanted as well. He got along with everyone and everything no matter who or what. He was glad to see that Neji had convinced the blonde to change though, he was un-pleased with the bright orange and blue of his clothing.

Naruto spent the day wandering the castle again trying to figure out how it worked. Sasuke found it funny when Naruto figured he had been down the same hall once more over and over again. Yet, no matter how frustrated he got Naruto never gave up; this surprised Sasuke, he figured that he would of given up by now.

When dinner came around Choji and Lee were right there to lead Naruto to the dinning room. Sasuke waited in the shadows until Naruto was seated and trying every dish on the table. He took a seat as quietly as possible in the chair across from the blonde deep in the shadows. "You know," Naruto began before swallowing the food in his mouth. "I was wondering when you were just going to join me."

Sasuke smirked at this even though the blonde could not see it. "Yes, well waiting for you to join me for dinner was a waist of my time, dobe." Sasuke stated flatly.

Naruto frowned at this and stared at his food, guilt pooling in his stomach. "Well, what brings you here this fine evening?" he finally asked, forcing a smile on his face. Sasuke raised a brow at this as Naruto started eating a little slower now.

"Well, I thought we could talk."

"Talk?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. Somehow Sasuke thought he almost looked like a little fox with the whisker marks on his cheeks and found it kind of cute.

"Yes, talk." Sasuke stated, completely ignoring his own thoughts. "Since we have to live together we might as well talk and get to know each other."

Naruto stared at the dark figure then a real smile took over his features as he laughed. Sasuke found the sound of the boys laughter kind of re-leaving. "That sounds good." he said with a nod. "We can pick a small subject to talk about each night so we don't run out of subjects." he rationalized.

Sasuke smirked once more and gave a tight nod. "Alright, pick a subject."

"Me?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Sasuke. "I wouldn't know where to start." he thought for a moment as he ate, glancing every so often at Sasuke. "How about what we are interested in?"

Once again the blonde surprised and shocked Sasuke. "I thought you would want to know about the castle and about why I keep in the shadows." he admitted instantly.

"Nah," Naruto sighed with a smirk of his own. "Tsunade told me of a monstrous beast whom lived here and said beast called himself a monster." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in which Naruto met with bright shinning blue ones. "I don't see you as such, just someone who hides in the shadows."

"You would if you saw." Sasuke stated.

Naruto raised a brow at this as his smile grew. "If that's how you really feel then fine." he looked at the grand Grandfather clock in the room and stood. "Please excuse me the hour has escaped me. Sleep well Beast Sasuke." Sasuke watched as Naruto stood and left through the opposite door. After the blonde was gone he looked at the table and noticed he had barely touched his food.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Neji asked as the blonde walked slowly towards his bed. "Are you missing your family?"

"Nah," Naruto said with a shrug as he sat on his bed. "It was only my grandma and I left her in good hands." he thought about this and shook his head. "She wasn't my real grandma so I guess it's for the best any way."

"So, then why so upset?" Neji asked again, actually curious now.

"Sasuke is a jerk." Naruto answered flinging onto his back to stare up at the high ceiling. "Or, I guess that's not quite the word for it either." he groaned in frustration. "I guess everything takes time." this confused Neji having no idea what the hell the blonde was talking about. Before the wardrobe knew it the blonde was up and grinning at him. "Thanks Neji, I feel better now." he laughed before changing into something else and curling up into a ball on his bed.

Back In Town

"What do you mean he's gone!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jiraiya flinched at the loudness then held out the letter. "He left it on his bed." he stated.

Tsunade took it from the man and read it;

Granny Tsunade,

Thank you for everything. I love you as if you were my own mother. I can't let you be the one to go back to that monster so I am going as you had promised him. Stay well and don't kill the pervert while I'm gone.

Love you always,

Naruto Uzumaki

"Damn it!" she punched a wall then fell onto the couch. "That boy just hates listening to me doesn't he."

Jiraiya scoffed at this receiving a death glare from the blonde women. "I'm sure he's fine." he stated with a nod. "He's a good kid and smarter then he pretends to be."

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand roughly through her hair. "This is a huge fucking mess." she ground out. "What the hell are we going to do about the chores?" Jiraiya almost did a face plant on the floor.

Jiraiya shook his head and sat down next to the blonde. "I thought you would be more upset that he defied your word." he admitted.

"Sure, I'm upset and all," she started staring at the floor. "Somehow though I knew he would go. I can't hold it against him, I mean after all what was said and everything."

"You mean about his past." Jiraiya concluded. "I'm sorry about that."

Tsunade opened her mouth to tell him it was probably for the best when someone knocked on the door. She looked to the man beside her in question who shrugged in response. With a sigh Tsunade stood and went to answer the door. There stood Sakura in a very cleavage revealing dress looking like she was half frozen. "Is Naruto home?" she asked, obviously warming up with just the door being opened.

"Actually he left earlier this morning to go to-" she paused at this, thinking of where he could of gone. "To his uncles to study."

"He left!" Sakura exclaimed, rage consuming her features. "You mean he ran away from my papa going nuts on him for kicking me out the other night! He better watch out because when I find him he's going to wish he would of come running straight to me!" she ranted as she turned away, storming off to her waiting carriage.

Tsunade shook her head as she closed the door and leaned against it. "Wow, Naruto was right," she stated in shock. "That girl has issues." Jiraiya laughed, already knowing how nuts that pink haired girl was.

The next day Naruto took care to evade Sasuke through out the castle. "Master, what did you do?" Choji asked as Naruto took a sharp turn down a different hall.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke spat turning on his heel to abort trying to even talk to the blonde. "It's all his doing not mine. He's just throwing a fit is all nothing more."

Later that evening Sasuke retired to his dark room in the North wing."You know master, it wont take much to get his attention." Lee explained to a very frustrated Sasuke.

"Shut up Lee and get out." Sasuke ordered as he looked out the window into the court yard. The sun had gone down hours ago and everything was alight by the full moon. A few flowers had actually bloomed since the day Naruto had arrived, he was actually a little surprised by the slight changes that had been happening all around the castle. As he stared at the budding flowers movement caught his eye to the left. In the court yard was Naruto walking and staring up at the stars. Sasuke could of sworn he had seen Naruto go to bed hours ago. He seemed so nostalgic roaming the court yard and not watching where he was going. Sasuke thought the blonde looked kind of gorgeous out in the moon light looking so peaceful. "He's such an idiot." he muttered standing and walking out to the balcony connected to the room he sat in. "Dobe, you shouldn't be out here so late you're going to make yourself sick."

Naruto looked up at the dark figure that was Sasuke and grinned. "But, it's so wonderful out." he laughed spinning in a circle once with his arms spread out like wings. "I never thought flowers would bloom here ya know, I just thought the grounds were unsuitable for sustaining such life." Naruto grinned a wind blowing his hair slightly in his face causing Sasuke to blush slightly, he was quite thankful for being in the shadows.

"Go to bed idiot!" he ordered before turning around and leaving, slamming the double doors shut behind him.

Naruto flinched at this wondering what had crawled up his ass. With a smile and a sigh he walked towards the castle enjoying the slight breeze coming through. He shoved the doors open and walked up the stairs to his left finding his room almost instantly. He shut the door and sat on his bed staring up at the ceiling all over again.

"Everything alright Naruto?" Neji asked watching the blonde closely. "Did Sasuke do something bad again?"

"Why do you always assume that's what's wrong?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Cause that's normally what's wrong." Neji stated bluntly.

Naruto chuckled at this maneuvering so he was laying on his stomach, kicking his legs behind him. "Well, that is true." he admitted sadly. "Though this time it's just that I'm getting a little lonely." he admitted with a sigh resting his chin on his folded arms. "That, and I really wish that Sasuke would trust me just a little more. It makes me sad that he stays in the shadows hiding away from the world. I think he's really lonely too."

"Don't let the master hear you talk like that." Neji stated shocked. "His temper may get the better of him."

Naruto chuckled at this and shook his head. "Yeah, well maybe that's what he needs." he said in a joking manner. "To just get angry with me for once, if he's getting frustrated with stuff he just needs to tell me, yell at me if he has to. It's not like I can go any where." the last bit came out more bitter then he had meant it to.

Neji stared at the tired blonde trying to figure out what the blonde was more mad about. "You did put that ring on yourself ya know." he stated in an all knowing tone. "So I don't see why you are being a baby about everything. Didn't you come here so your aunt wouldn't have to give up her life?"

"Well, yeah of course I did." Naruto said, staring at the cold stone floor. "I would rather live this life then allow Tsunade to give up her life here."

"But, you are still young and have so much going for you." Neji noted remembering seeing his so called granny. "She is so much older and has less years then you, so why?"

Naruto stood and started pacing the room. "Like I said, it was to save _her_ life." he stated. "Sasuke threatened to curse our family if someone did not come. Even though he had asked for a daughter she had only me, her adopted son. As soon as she was asleep I left without her knowing to save her from a cursed life and to save this so called beast from her wrath too."

Neji laughed at this not believing the words that were coming from the boys mouth. "To save the beast from the hag?" he asked.

"That's right." Naruto dead-panned. "Tsunade has a temper and even with her life on the line she would of punched him good and hard for threatening her family." Neji had to wonder how Naruto did not get his granny's temper. He wondered how Naruto could be so sweet and kind to everyone and everything; his patience better then he knew. "Besides I needed to get away from there, I didn't belong with those people any way." Neji wondered what he could possibly mean by that and opened his mouth to ask.

"Naruto sweetie, did you want a spot of tea before bed?" Iruka asked opening the door to peek in. The small teapot looked a little sheepish as if he had been eavesdropping or something.

Naruto smiled and sat on his bed. "Tea sounds nice Iruka." he said waiting for the pot to pour him a cup of tea made to his liking. "You always know just when I need it. Thank you." he sipped the hot beverage and sighed with contentment. "I was having a hard time sleeping, this should help a lot."

Iruka smiled as Naruto downed the tea. "Why are you having such a hard time sleeping?" he asked curiously. "Normally you lay down and fall asleep instantly. Perhaps you are thinking too much?"

Naruto laughed once again as he looked into the last of his tea. "Well that may be true." he stated sounding a tad distant. "Guess I should stop doing that huh." he joked. He set the now empty cup on the ground and watched it hop away Iruka staying behind.

"Naruto, you shouldn't worry so much about everything." Iruka stated seeing right through the blonde. "First off, Sasuke will come around in his own time. Secondly, I'm sure your family is doing just fine. Lastly, you are never alone no matter how much it feels like it." Naruto smirked at this realizing how right the teapot was. "Now off to bed with you I'm sure you're going to have another long day."

Sasuke paced outside Naruto's room. He had wanted to make sure he had actually gone to bed to rest when he heard the blonde talking to Neji. Of course Naruto had a loud voice that carried and he had heard most of the conversation. He had been a little shocked at the blondes true feelings towards things and had to wonder if perhaps he really was being a coward.

"What are you doing out here master?" Sasuke looked down to find Iruka. "You know you could just go in right?"

"Whatever." he muttered turning and walking away. Perhaps he would corner the blonde at breakfast, yes that sounded perfect.

The next morning Naruto awoke feeling groggy. He hadn't slept that well again, his thoughts going over his and Iruka's conversation. Kept thinking about Tsunade and how she was doing. Most of all though, his thoughts kept going towards Sasuke and how alone he truly was. More then anything Naruto wanted to change that, wanted to _see_ the real Sasuke that he knew was in there somewhere. He headed to breakfast with Lee and Choji at his side, being awfully quite. He sat and started poking at his food trying to decide how hungry he was.

"Stop playing with your food." Naruto jumped, looking up to find Sasuke's usual shadowy form sitting at the table. He wondered when Sasuke had started moving so silently or was it that he had gotten used to the usual noises of the castle?

"Good morning to you too Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he shoved his plate away from him. "You are here earlier then usual."

Sasuke raised a brow wondering if that was the blondes way of saying he was sorry for evading him. "Yes, well I wanted to talk."

Naruto smiled softly at this and sat up more straight. "Talking sounds nice." he admitted. "Shall we walk?"

"If you would like." Sasuke sighed, his thoughts running through his plans for the day. He had anticipated that Naruto would want to walk; so far things were going to go quite well. At least that's what he hoped.

KC: Well there you go! Chapter five!

DB: I promise not to take as long as before for chapter six!

KC: Reviews and beta's are all appreciated! Thank you everyone for your continued support!


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

DB(DemonicBrat): Hello to all! I made my deadline!

KC(KiyaChan): Yay! And I finished editing before work!

Both: **throws small dance party**

KC: Well I wont keep y'all waiting XD Thank you to all who have been reading and sticking with us ^^

DB: ENJOY!

Both: We do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Naruto threw open the doors and ran into the bright warm sunlight, his heavy footsteps muffled by the soft cushion of grass and moss that littered the grounds surrounding the castle. While Sasuke lurked in the shadows of the doorway, hesitant to take that step into the horrible blinding light that would eat away at the cloaking spell he had cast around himself, hiding his form from those damn curious blue eyes. He watched in a secrete envy as the golden rays danced upon Naruto's tan skin and twined themselves in his bright locks, making them shine brilliantly. Its been a long time since he felt the sun's heat upon his face that he had nearly forgotten how warm the light could be. Looking around Sasuke could see the small delicate green stems struggling to force themselves through the recently frozen ground. Winter had past and in its absents Spring had begun to arrive and the flowers had awoken in order to greet this new season. Glancing to his left Sasuke could see the tip of a glass roof glittering through the tree branches.

_I wonder how the roses are doing?_ As soon as this thought drifted out of his mind guilt took its place. He hadn't checked on his roses since Naruto had come to live with him. No doubt the poor plants where suffering from his lack of attention. He glanced at Naruto who was looking at him expecting before hesitantly stepping out of the shadows. As expected the shadows that surrounded him quivered and lost some of their intensity but the spell still held. He watched Naruto carefully searching his face for any signs of fear or shock but the only change he could see in his expression was the slight widening of his eyes. _Heh, my spell must be holding better then I thought it would._ Sasuke thought with a smirk as he held his head a bit higher and his stride became more confident.

"Well its about time," Naruto declared with a grin as his eyes gleamed with ill contend humor. "Thought you where going to burst into flames if you went into the sun or something."

Scoffing Sasuke took the lead and followed the dirt path that led to the his green house kicking up little clouds of dust with each step. "I am not a vampire,"

"Could of fooled me," Naruto chirped cheerfully, easily keeping up with his fast pace. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and pressed on, eager to discover the state his rose bushes were in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" 

Sasuke paused for a moment before continuing forward. In his resent realization concerning the roses he had completely forgotten why he wanted to go on this walk with the blond in the first place. "We'll talk about it later," he grunted in response quickening his pace. "I have something I need to do. Feel free to go back to the house."

Naruto's happy expression melted away and his wide eyes narrowed. "You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place," he growled out "You cant just push me aside whenever you feel like. I'm not one of your scared little servants who bow to your whim!"

Anger began to pool in Sasuke's stomach. He already had sacrificed his freedom and ignored his roses which were for the longest time the only things that gave him a little joy in his twisted upside down world. What the hell more did this blond want from him? 

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto all but yelled his annoying voice instantly breaking his train of thought. 

" Yeah I heard you!" Sasuke snapped whirling around to face him. "You're right, you're not my servant. You're not even my friend! You're the result of my last attempt of breaking this damn spell going horribly wrong! I needed a girl. I need her to fall in love with me, and I need this curse off of me! I have less then a year before it becomes permanent and now I'm stuck with you!" Sasuke shouted out the last words as he stood before Naruto panting. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go see to my plants," he then turned and walked away leaving Naruto behind with a stunned look of pain carved into his face. _Good._ Sasuke thought to himself, _last thing I need is some stupid village idiot getting in my way. I need a new plan. Besides its better for both of us if we just keep away from one another._ Just then a completely unexpected sound reached his ears. It was the sound of hurried footsteps rushing towards him. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and sure enough there was Naruto running at him. Preparing himself for another shouting match Sasuke squared his shoulders and turned to face him with narrow eyes.

"Look," Naruto said stopping less then a foot away. "I'm sorry," 

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "What?" 

"I'm sorry I over reacted," he repeated looking him straight in the eyes. 

Turning away without saying a word Sasuke started walking down the path once again leaving Naruto behind only to call over his shoulder "If you want to come with me you can."  
"As if you could stop me from following you anyway," Naruto yelled back with a grin jogging to catch up with the quick pace. 

_My thoughts exactly._

Sasuke and Naruto stood before a large grand building made completely of glass glittering brightly in the morning light. Without a word Sasuke marched forward and yanked open the door letting a near overwhelming wave of heat wash over his skin. As he walked in Sasuke was met with a most depressing sight. All of his roses, his beautiful roses where brown and withered, their soil was dusty and cracked. The once vibrant petals now littering the floor like dead leaves. Dead. They were all dead. The same plants his mother had cared for so tenderly were gone along with the only link he had to her. It felt as if he had lost her all over again. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the nearest plant. This one his mother had been partially fond of. Reaching out he gently stroked the stem with his talon. Just then the door closed behind him with a loud snap causing him to jump, Naruto had just walked in the green house and was looking around taking in the damage around him. 

"Wow, this place needs some work," he declared. 

"Work? What's the point everything is dead?" 

"Its not dead, look" Naruto came up beside him and gently scratched away the top layer of skin on the plant with his thumb to reveal bright green flesh. "Just needs a little bit of care and they should perk right up"

For the rest of the day Naruto and Sasuke worked side by side trying to coax life into those plants. It was well into the evening before they decided to stop for the day and continue tomorrow.

"So," Naruto said in-between gulps of water, as he rested against the wall. "How did you become cursed?" 

Sasuke paused in his task of putting fresh soil around one of the larger bushes and looked up. _Well,_ He thought to himself. _Might as well tell him. After all without his help I would've given up on the roses. And from the looks of things we're going to be stuck with one another for awhile. _Sighing he pushed himself off his knees and into a more comfortable position. "My brother cursed me," 

"Your brother?" 

"Yeah, he had a real talent for magic. And one day after he came home from traveling he just went crazy. He killed my mother and father along with most the others. Those of us who survived he cursed. That was nearly one hundred and ninety-nine years ago." 

"Hundred and Ninety-nine? You cant possibly be that old!" Naruto all but shouted in disbelief. 

" The curse stops me from aging," Sasuke continued on pretending he wasn't interrupted. "But when it reaches the two hundred year mark my true age will come into effect and I will die. The only way to stop this curse is if I can get someone whom loves me to kiss me. Then I well return to normal and be free to hunt down my brother." 

"Why don't you just hunt him down now?" asked Naruto "What's stopping you from leaving?" 

"I can't travel more then twenty miles in every direction from the castle. Trust me I've tried." 

Naruto fell unnaturally silent and stared at his feet. "I really screwed things up didn't I?" He said at last. 

Sasuke merely shrugged "The plan was horrible and filled with too many holes. It was the first time since I was changed that I'd seen another human so I panicked and didn't exactly think things through. Honestly its no surprise the plan failed." Naruto offered him a small grin followed by a big yawn. "Its getting late" Sasuke declared standing up. "We'd better head back." 

"Alright,"he said walking towards the door. "See you at dinner?" 

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes to finish up here then I'll meet you back at home." 

"Alright but don't be too late Teme!" Naruto yelled before disappearing into the twilight. 

Sasuke shook his head in amusement and started to bend over in order to pick up the sack of fertilizer when he caught sight of his reflection in the glass wall and froze. There stood before him a creature with glowing red eyes, large raven-like wings , sharp deadly looking talons on both hands and feet and a long curved yellow beak. The sunlight must have completely eaten away at his cloaking spell revealing his true form this whole time. And Naruto hadn't said a word.

DB: And his true form is revealed!

KC: You got like one of the most fun chapters to right **pouts** but you are the best at this kind of thing XD

DB: Aww thanks sissy! **huggles KC**

KC: Well I hope to not take too long to put up the next chapter ^^ dead line is still two weeks at the longest. I'll do my best to take my time for DB since her college classes kind of keep her from writing too much.

DB: Well as always reviews, faves, and alerts are always appreciated!

KC: Yes, they are _extremely _appreciate. Those of ya out there who write and post should know how it feels to get even one review, fave, or alert ^^ Makes you feel like all the work you put into your story is worth it ^^ Thank you to all our wonderful followers!

BOTH: Until next time! **wave as camera zooms out**


	7. Chapter 7

ME (KiyaChan): Hey everyone! I know I'm cutting it close to the due date of the chapter... Work has been crazy and I've been kind of busy with another story -sweat drop- sorry. Um, this chapter is a little shorter then my other chapters so I'm sorry.

DB (DemonicBrat): Oh stop apologizing! -flicks head- Well without further ado please enjoy chapter seven of Cursed!

CH 7

Naruto paced his room looking out the window most of the time, biting his thumb nail. Neji watched the nervous wreck Naruto had suddenly become when he arrived back from his outing with Sasuke. "What has you so worked up?" the wardrobe finally asked with a sigh.

"He's going to kill me." Naruto answered.

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto finally stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I finally got to see what he was hiding." Neji gulped, he wished he was human so he could hold Naruto or something. "I didn't tell him the shadows had left him, surely he'll be upset that I did not tell him his true form had been shown to me."

"Wait," Neji muttered, trying to get over his slight shock at the blondes words. "You are more worried about how upset he's going to be now that you've _seen_? You do realize he's a strange creature, right?"

Naruto stared at the wardrobe blankly. "He's still human under it." he said bluntly. He shrugged and sat on his bed running a hand through his messy hair. He stared at the floor trying to figure out what he would say if Sasuke yelled at him. "Have I signed Sasuke's death warrant?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto looked up at Neji with tears in his eyes. "Well it's just that he needs a girl to break the spell right? But, he got me instead. A complete moron."

Neji chuckled then full out laughed at the blondes words. Naruto was a little baffled at this and wiped away his tears. "You obviously need food Naruto, for you are becoming delusional." This confused Naruto even more. He stared at his friend refusing to move to change for dinner. "If you do not hurry, _you_ will be the one late for dinner."

Slowly Naruto stood and changed into new clothing that was not covered in dirt. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and made his way to the dinning room. The whole way he fidgeted with his hands and the hem of his clothing. He didn't want Sasuke to yell and be mad at him all over again. When he entered the room Sasuke had yet to arrive. He sat in his usual place. Lee and Choji already there, both looking a bit nervous themselves. "Where is Sasuke?"

Lee and Choji looked at one another then sighed. "He will not be coming down for dinner." Choji finally answered, taking a few steps away from the blonde.

Naruto allowed this information to sink in; his hands slowly folding into fists. He slowly stood from his place, the chair scraping against the cobble floor. "Like hell he is going to skip out on dinner." he growled looking to Lee. "Where is he?"

"You are forbidden to go where he is." Lee answered, also stepping away slightly. "He said he wanted to be alone to think. Please, let him."

At first the blonde was going to argue but, with a second thought he shut his mouth and sat back down. "Alright." he sighed looking at the food in front of him. "I understand." this shocked both Lee and Choji. In all honesty they thought he was going to force them to take him to their master.

Dinner was silent as Naruto ate feeling so alone and slightly depressed. Had he made the wrong decision of not telling him. He would not lie if Sasuke asked him about anything that had happened that day. Had he been scared of him? Had he been disgusted by Sasuke's appearance? If he asked anything he would be completely honest.

Sasuke stared out the window of his secret room. He was still trying to figure out why the blonde wouldn't say anything. Had he been making fun of him in his head? Had Naruto found it so repulsive that he didn't want to say anything? That made no sense though. If he had found the form so repulsive wouldn't a _normal_ person not want to see it? _Then again Naruto doesn't seem to be completely normal._ He thought as he stared up at the waning moon.

"Master." Sasuke looked to the door as Iruka entered. "How about a spot of tea?" he asked. His master sat down and gave a tight nod as the tea pot entered and came closer. "It's been a while since any of us have seen your true form. What brought this on?"

"The cloak faded." he answered taking the cup delicately in his clawed hand. "_He_ saw, so what's the point? He will flee only to be brought back against his will. He will never want to see me again with how disgusting I look."

Iruka fidgeted where he was. Of course he knew better then that, not that he would tell his master so. "I believe you should have more faith in the young master." he muttered, heaving a sigh. "Well I shall leave you be." Sasuke was a little shocked at the tea pots words. Since when had any of them started calling Naruto, young master?

The next morning Sasuke paced outside of Naruto's room. He had wanted to talk to him and see what was going to happen now. To see if Naruto wanted to find a way out of their little contract. He was so nervous, he couldn't even remember the last time he had felt nervous about anything. "What are you doing out here master?" he looked down to find Lee standing there. "You do realize that Naruto has been up and eaten already, yes?"

"The sun has barely risen." Sasuke stated in disbelief. "I thought he had gotten used to sleeping until the sun had risen."

Lee nodded at this then heaved a sigh. "Apparently he had trouble sleeping." he stated. "Something about a stupid, scared teme. Did you not see him out your window master?" Lee asked curiously. "He was headed for the field."

"Field?" Sasuke asked as he turned and started for the stairs. "Which way in the field?"

Lee shook his head. "No idea, he wouldn't say where he was going."

Sasuke growled at this quickening his pace to the front doors. As he walked out he looked around trying to figure out where the blonde could have gone. He looked to the sky where the sun was just starting to rise, sending hues of blues, purples and pinks across the dark blue sky. He took a deep breath of the fresh air to calm himself. He had no idea why he was so upset, after all it wasn't like the blonde could go very far. _If I were the dobe and was upset where would I go._ the memory of seeing Naruto at night looking at the flowers after they had fought before he had gone to his room flashed through his mind. "The rose garden." he concluded, with a tight nod walking at a decent pace, the green house in sight. He could see a flash of blonde and he smirked. "So predictable."

He stayed silent as he slowly opened the door. He was amazed at how much of a difference there was from the other day. The roses had already started to perk back up within the night. Naruto moved from bush to bush pruning and completely in his own world until Sasuke cleared his throat. The blonde jumped and turned around holding his chest. "Oi, good morning to you too teme." he muttered, barely noticing that the normal veil of darkness around him was not there. With a shrug he turned and went about his work. "Aren't you happy." he laughed slightly, turning around again motioning the plants. "Aren't you happy they are still alive."

Sasuke looked around once more turning to his mothers favorite plant smiling slightly as he noticed the colors were brightening again. "Yes." he admitted, shocking the blonde slightly. "Now, what's this being up before dawn?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head blushing slightly. "Well I couldn't sleep and wanted to surprise you with something." Sasuke raised a brow at this, shifting uneasily as he noticed those damn blue eyes look him up and down before making eye contact. "As an apology for not saying anything yesterday. I just didn't want you to run back to the castle as if it was a shame that you are the way you are."

"Aren't you _afraid_ of me?" Sasuke asked, fear for the answer pooling in his stomach.

"At first." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "As the day pursued I realized that the way you looked did not change who you are on the inside." Sasuke took a step forward not realizing what he was doing until he was two feet away from he blonde. "You are still the emotional bastard I first met." he grinned.

"And you are still the same dobe I first met." Sasuke retorted turning to the roses. He figured he needed something to distract himself with. He couldn't decide if he wanted to hug or strangle the blonde moron before him. "So what was the surprise you were going to do for me?"

"Well, you are already up so you don't get it." Naruto stated as he started pruning another bush. "Perhaps another time though."

Sasuke growled at this taking a deep breath. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Naruto answered, Sasuke mentally smacking himself for already knowing that answer. "I am guessing you haven't." he rubbed his tummy and thought about that. "Though I have been working for a few hours so I am kind of hungry. Shall we eat, since you bailed on dinner last night."

"I'm surprised you didn't come after me." Sasuke stated, leading the way out of the green house.

"Lee and Choji told me not to." Naruto pouted. "I wanted to give you a piece of my mind for not showing up to dinner. I'm over it though, still mad but, over it."

Sasuke sighed and ran claws through his feathery hair. "Of course you are." he sighed. "I was just a little flabbergasted that you didn't comment on it. I mean, hello a giant bird monster and you have a normal day with it? You really are a strange one, ya know…"

Naruto laughed out right at this looking up at the sky. "Yeah, granny Tsunade would say the same thing." he admitted his eyes becoming slightly distant. "She would say how much I was like my father. Not that we talked about my parents much; it was kind of taboo."

"What were they? Killers or something?" Sasuke joked, receiving a glare from the blonde. His smirk fell from his beak feeling a killers aura from the blonde.

"They were murdered." Naruto growled. "We still don't know who did it but, that was a few years ago. As far as we know he's dead in a ditch somewhere."

"So, what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Sasuke asked, finding that changing the subject was a better idea then to continue the one they were on. Naruto shrugged at this causing Sasuke to sigh in annoyance. "How do you know so much about flowers?"

"Well," Naruto started, wringing his hands together. "Well, granny got me into it." he answered, blushing slightly. "She said my mother killed every plant she touched but, my pa had an amazing green thumb that could bring back any plant. You could give him the most dried out plant in the world and he could bring it back to life within a couple weeks. Lucky for us your roses just needed new soil and watering. They will be fine in a couple of days as along as they get enough water." he thought about this a bit then chuckled. "You didn't like to prune the bushes much did you."

"I worried that I would do it wrong and some how they would become bare." Sasuke admitted looking down at his hands.

Naruto realized this and took hold of one, ignoring the slight pain as one claw dug into his hand. "We aren't getting any younger." he laughed, pulling Sasuke towards the castle. He looked down at their joined hands noticing the trickle of blood between them wishing that the blonde would let him go. Yet a small selfish part of him wanted the blonde to keep holding on. It had been so many years since a human had touched him. Hundreds of years without human contact and finally; this little blonde kid was showing him kindness something he had completely forgotten about. "Yay breakfast! Round two!" Naruto cheered as they entered the dinning room, the table already set with a variety of food.

"Perhaps we should bandage that first." Sasuke muttered motioning the bleeding hand.

"It's only a scratch teme." Naruto pouted taking a look at it.

Sasuke glared at him for that, delicately taking hold of the blondes wrist. "Just a scratch my butt." he growled, motioning for a hot water basin. "This could get infected you moron." shortly a hot water basin appeared and Sasuke forced Naruto's hand into it, the blonde letting out a small noise. After five seconds he pulled the hand out the blood finally clogging properly. He tore off some gauze and wrapped the hand to hide the open wound. "There, we can eat now."

Naruto looked down to his hand in amazement and grinned up at the man before him. "You are really good at this." he laughed, his eyes shining the like the sun on the ocean. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked away and down at the plate before him. "What ever." he muttered, deciding that food would distract both parties. Yet, as he ate he couldn't seem to stop looking over at the blonde who seemed more then content with digging in. He smirked wondering what other little surprises the kid had in store for him.

KC: Yay! All done! Alright so originally I was going to end it with Sasuke saying "There, we can eat now." but as I was editing the chapter I just felt like that was so not the way to end the chapter... so I added that last tid bit ^^

DB: Yes! My turn! Now, hopefully school wont get too much in the way ^^

KC: Well hope that you enjoyed! Thank you everyone for your loyal support and to all the new people now following this story ^^ You are all awesome!

Both: Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

KC(KiyaChan): Hey everyone! Alright, sorry sorry.

DB(DemonicBrat): No, no my fault sorry! Been busy with school and everything! So please enjoy chapter eight. Oh! And thank you all to those who reviewed, faved, followed, and so forth!

KC: Oh, and by the way DB and I are going to be writing a month long novel so we both apologize for the major lack of updates... If we have time then for sure we will update. Until then enjoy chapter eight ^^

CH 8

Naruto awoke to the sun light streaming heavily through his window staining everything it touched golden, effectively chasing away the remembrance of the previous night that still lurked in the shadows that clung in the corners of his room like black silky cobwebs. Raising his arm he scrubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to soften the pain from the blinding brightness. He turned to his side trying to prevent the offending light from waking up his mind. But sadly it was too late and along with his awareness came the aches and pains that he had earned making themselves known after a long nights rest. Groaning he sat up making his back snap and pop in several different places before flopping down rather carelessly back into his oh so very soft mattress. He did not want to get up this morning. His blankets were to silky and pillows too feathery to abandon. The dark bags under his eyes stood out vividly against his tan skin. No doubt a sign of staying up too late pondering the mystery of Sasuke.

"Excuse me but aren't you suppose to be meeting Sasuke in the garden to help him with his roses?" Asked an arrogant voice, cutting through he silence like a hot blade through Jell-O.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face deeper into the pillow. Out of all the wardrobes in the world he had to be stuck with the one that talked. 

"Well?" Neji demanded again with a humph. 

"I think I'm going to take the day off. The teme can go one day without me I think." 

"You think that's a good idea? The master isn't going to like this." 

Naruto felt a stab of annoyance and his eyes snapped open as he sat up. "I have been up at the crack of dawn everyday for the last two weeks helping him with his plants." he informed the wardrobe biting back a growl. "I am his guest not his servant. I don't think sleeping in one day is unreasonable." 

Neji blinked in surprise at the blonde. He sure had some bite in him this morning. Unfortunately for Naruto that stunned silence didn't last long. "Fine have it your way. But don't come crying to me when Sasuke unleashes his rage on you." 

"I don't cry," Naruto scoffed as he rolled over on his side and promptly fell back asleep. 

-Meanwhile at the rose garden- 

"Where the hell is that dobe?" Sasuke snarled to himself as he paced the well worn path in the greenhouse. "He should have been here well over an hour ago!" Sasuke paused in his rant to kick a stray pebble on the ground with as much force as he could manage, causing the small rock to become airborne. He watched as it shot forward like a missile and went right through one of the moss covered glass walls. Sasuke flinched as the sharp shattering sound of broken glass priced through the air of a once peaceful morning. He stared at the broken green tented shards now littering the ground of his greenhouse floor as the rage started to bubble up in his chest. "Damn it all to hell!" He shouted up to the sky. "If that damn dobe would have been here on time this wouldn't have happened! Baka! Where the hell is he?"

Sasuke whirled around absolutely fuming and marched out the greenhouse slamming the door behind him with all his force making the roses inside shutter in his wake. Sasuke threw open the door to the castle not caring when it banged into the wall making a loud thud echo throughout his home and stormed inside. He could see Lee hopping towards him as fast as the little body he was trapped in would allow him with a mixture of fear and dread painted across his face. 

"M-master," he stuttered as he tried to plaster a fake smile across his face. But his nervousness made him fail horribly creating a grimace rather then a grin. "How was your morning out in the garden?" 

He didn't know if it was the obvious fear that Lee; whom he had practically grown up knowing; displayed around him or the pure stupidity of the question that made him snap completely. "How the hell do you think it was?" He lashed out "Where is that stupid boy?" 

"You mean the young master?" 

"He isn't the Master, I am! Stop referring to him as that, and yes that is exactly who I'm looking for. Where is he?" 

"I believe he is still in bed Sir." Lee informed avoiding eye contact. 

"What, the hell is he still doing in bed?" Sasuke asked in a low dangerous voice. 

"Uh…sleeping, Master?" Lee replied widening his fake grin. 

Sasuke scoffed and swept past him. "I have no more time to waste communicating with fools," He growled out over his shoulder.

Naruto awoke with a start to the sound of his bedroom door being slammed loudly. Seconds later his covers were torn away from his grasp exposing his cozy body to the chilly morning air that his thin sleeping clothes provided little protection from. Looking up in a confused daze he saw a very angry looking Sasuke standing over him with his blankets clenched in his fist.

"You're still asleep?" He snarled "At this time of day? You were supposed to meet me in the greenhouse over a bloody hour ago!" 

Naruto calmly sat up and rubbed his eyes ridding them of the remains of his once peaceful sleep and met Sasuke's gaze unflinchingly. "I took the day off." 

Sasuke paused and those big red eyes widen for a moment before narrowing angrily. "The day off?" He hissed from the darkness. It took a moment for Naruto to realize that he had reinforced his Shadow Cloak spell. "And who may I ask gave you permission to have the day off?" Naruto's head snapped up all sleepiness gone.

His blue eyes met red and he could feel his temper starting to get the best of him. "I don't recall needing permission to take the day off," he replied in a forcibly calm voice. "Last I recall I wasn't under your employment." 

Sasuke leaned forward and bared his teeth that stood out brightly against the shadows. "I give you food, I give you shelter, I allow you to breathe! I could have killed you the first time you stepped foot in this place but I graciously allowed you to keep your life. I still can in fact take your life, at least then I would be free of this." He leaned closer to Naruto getting mere inches from his face and raised his clawed hand and displayed his golden ring, identical to the one Naruto wore on his own hand. Sasuke then stood up straight looking down upon Naruto as if he was nothing more then a lowly animal needing to be forced into submission. "I own you boy." Sasuke then turned and threw open Naruto's door. "I expect to see you in the garden first thing tomorrow morning" he said before leaving not bothering to shut the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the empty doorway in a state of shock. Very slowly he stood up and walked over to the door shutting it quietly.

"I warned you," Pipped up Neji. "You should have listened to me" 

Without responding Naruto reached under his bed and pulled out his old Kip sack. He paused staring at it. Four months since he first arrived with this thing clinging to his back. Seemed more like Four years. Was Granny recovering? And Kakashi? Gods did he miss them. Filled with new determination he rose and faced Neji, his eyes as hard and cold as blue glass. 

"What are you doing?" Neji asked with a scoff. 

"I'm leaving."

KC: Well there you are ^^

DB: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter, but more is to come!

KC:... in about a month... so until then!

DB: Reviews, faves, and so forth are appreciated as always :)


	9. Chapter 9

KiyaChan: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update -_- I had like major writers block for this story... yeah huge shock I know -sigh-

DemonicBrat: So I ended up taking over and wrote most of the story. Kiya started it then I took it over ^^

KC: So without any adieu here is chapter nine ^^ oh and...

DB,KC: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!

CH 9 

Naruto walked out of the castle looking back at it's cold stone and glared. He hated that place and everything in and around it. Though a part of him knew that was not completely true, what common sense he had was just anger and he was mainly throwing a tantrum with this running away but, he could care a less. He missed his family, and though he did not know exactly how far he would be able to go before the stupid ring would pull him back he would try any way. Besides he would be damned before he let that spoiled rotten bastard have his way. Between Sakura and Sasuke he had had enough of little rich brats to last him a lifetime.

He started through the dead forest. It truly was dead with no animals and tall dark foreboding trees. It seemed slightly different without the snow storm and the twenty feet of snow that had covered the ground before. He had wondered if seasons changed in the dead forest as well and found it was more like fall this time around. Once more he tried to stay on a straight path hoping it would lead to home with no prevail. Trees kept getting in the way causing him to loose track of where exactly he was. He turned about in a circle wondering which way he was supposed to go. He looked down at the ring and noticed it was starting to glow and shook his head.

"No, I do not wish to go back," he whispered taking a step to the side, the ring stopped glowing. The blonde heaved a sigh of relief going to his left seeing as how the ring chose to stop glowing if he went that way. _What if I end up at the stupid castle again?_ He asked himself shaking his head. At this point in time he could care a less any more even if he wanted to go home and see everyone. He was cold and hungry and had no idea what time it was. "I should of thought this out better," he sighed looking up at branch covered sky, snow starting to fall. "Awe crud." he muttered pushing on ward. He was not going to perish in a place like this, never in this life time.

***Meanwhile***

Sasuke paced his room wondering why he felt so angry. It was not unusual or anything he was normally always angry, but he barely had a reason to be so angry. Sure he was pissed that Naruto had decided that sleeping in was more important then helping tend to his precious roses. Of course the way the blonde talked back every time surely did not help anyone's situation.

"Way to go baka. Finally find someone who can tolerate your presents for more then five seconds at a time and you freak out on him." Sasuke turned to his mirror and glared at it. "You'll be lucky if the kid doesn't murder you in your sleep. Not that I would blame him."

Sasuke bared his teeth his glare growing more fearsome. "Shut up Kiba before I break you," he demanded.

Kiba leaned angst the frame of his full length mirror prison rolling his eyes. "The mirror is unbreakable dumb ass," He said sarcastically while tapping on the glass with his finger. "Or did you forget the last time you tried to punch me? By the way how are those broken knuckles healing up?"

Sasuke marched up to the mirror and tried to stare Kiba down. Kiba however just yawned widly and stretched out his arms. "I'll find away," he promised.

"Yeah, yeah just go back to sulking and feeling sorry for yourself. it's the only thing your really good at,"

"I am not feeling sorry for myself! You have know idea what its like to be trapped in your own body! To have everyone look away in fear!"

"HELLO! I'm trapped in a god damn MIRROR! I have two feet of walking distance! I cant even fart without fogging up the glass! And the only person I've seen in the last 200 years is your ugly mug! So don't tell me about being trapped, at least you can go outside." Kiba scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you be thankful for what you have for once huh? You HAD a friend that could look you straight in the eye without screaming in terror. Assuming you didn't fuck that up beyond repair. You have a safe place to live, you have food, you have freakin' WINGS, when is the last time you flew huh? And then you have me, your therapist." Kiba got as close as he could without touching the glass with his nose. "Now why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and go apologize to Naruto before its too late."

"Sure, I'll even give him a present," Sasuke growled pulling the mirror from his wall. He carried the large mirror through the castle until he reached the blondes room. "Naruto, I'm coming in." he stated at the door throwing it open and walking in. He looked around the empty room then at Neji who looked nervous as all Hell. "Where is he?" the beast growled.

"Where is who?" Neji asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

"Whats up Neji," The mirror piped out happily. 

"Kiba?" 

Sasuke gave the mirror a shake and doing his best to keep his temper down he laid the mirror on the bed before turning to the wardrobe. "Where is he!" he demanded.

Neji gulped and took a deep breath. "He ran away, okay!"

"Hah told ya so!" Kiba shouted being slightly muffled from laying face down against the blankets.

"He what?" Sasuke growled turning and slamming the door as he left the room, slamming the front castle door as he left the premises. He knew that the ring would bring him back eventually, but the last thing he needed was for the blonde to be dead. He wandered through the forest, trees seeming to move out of his way as he stormed through the dead forest.

This was not the first time that someone had accepted the ring and left. The ring had failed to bring them back before though he figured it was because they died of starvation and getting lost in the forest. He had not gone after them uncaring in what happened to them. So, why was this irritating blonde so different? Why did he care if he died or not?

"Naruto!" he called out, ignoring the biting wind and the sudden snow storm. He was not going to give up, not this time.

Naruto looked around him, having heard his name being called. "Sasuke?" he muttered, feeling relief overwhelm him. He felt slightly confused as to why he would be relieved to hear Sasuke's voice calling for him. Coming after him. He looked around as he heard his name called and called again. "Sasuke!" he finally called out as well when he heard growling. _Wolves._ He thought shaking his head. _Forgot about those things._ Shaking his head again he pulled a branch off a near by tree ready to fend off as many wolves possible hoping that Sasuke would make it to him before they ate him alive. "Sasuke?" he called again hoping he had heard wrong when four wolves walked out from behind a dead bush. "Oh shit." he muttered praying that Sasuke would find him soon.

Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as his long legs could manage. One positive thing about the curse was that he could move nearly three times the speed a normal human could. Snow began to fall from the sky in small lacy flakes. "Damn it!" he cried speeding up, within minutes Naruto's footprints would be lost, covered by the fresh layer of snow. _Why was it that today of all days mother nature decided to have an early spring snow fall?_ Up ahead Sasuke heard a faint cry of pain. _Naruto?_

Leaping over the branches of a thick dead bush Sasuke landed on the outskirts of a small clearing. Dead in front of him was a familiar looking man with his back turned towards him, swinging a branch wildly at what looked to be large dogs. A flash of blond hair peeked out from beneath his hood. Naruto. Without pausing to think Sasuke bolted forward flexing his thick claws. As he got closer he realized that what he mistaken for dogs where actually rather hungry looking wolves. Which made the situation more dangerous. Lunging at the closest animal he sunk his claws into its dense winter coat and dug his way through to the flesh on the back of its neck leaving ten deep puncher holes. He then threw the screaming animal as far away from the battle as he could. The wolf flew through the air a good 12 feet before landing hard on the very solid ground unmoving. One of the three remaining wolves witnessed this and fled with a fearful backwards glance. Naruto looked at him and smiled in relief. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could the two wolves that were left took advantage of his distraction and both lunged for him at the same time pulling him down to the ground. Sasuke rushed to his aid, by grabbing the first wolf and in one effortless move snapping its neck cleanly before tossing the body aside. He then dug his claws into the throat of the last one and ripped out its windpipe staining the white snow with its dark red blood.

After tossing the limp body away he looked down at the blonde before him. He laid there unmoving several opened wounds littered his body. Sasuke checked to make sure he was at least breathing before gently picking up the boy to track back to the castle as quickly as possible. 

"Master!" Lee and Choji exclaimed, having paced in front of the castle waiting for Sasuke and Naruto's return. Sasuke walked passed the two shocked servants as they noticed a trail of blood following the two.

"Is the young master okay?" Choji asked, following the master of the castle through the castle up to the blondes room.

Sasuke resisted the urge to scream that Naruto was not the young master; that only he was the master of the castle. "You didn't loose your temper on the poor thing did you?" Lee asked.

"No," Sasuke answered as calmly as possible. Gently he placed the blonde onto the bed then moved the rather large mirror to the wall. "I need hot water in a basin and a cloth to clean his wounds." he ordered softly, softly pushing a stray strand of blonde hair from the boys face. "Now, before he gets fever." he growled when no one moved.

Iruka rode in on a cart with exactly what was needed not two minutes later. No one moved or even hardly breathed as they watched their master tend to Naruto. This was the first time in many years they had seen Sasuke worry over anything or anyone, cared about someone. Everyone had thought he had locked his heart away for good never to be touched again.

Naruto squeezed his eyes when he felt something sting on his arm, his eyes opened and saw nothing at first. "Ugh," he muttered as he tried to move his right arm to wipe at his eyes, finding it immobilized.

"Hold still," Sasuke muttered, sounding slightly distracted.

Blinking a couple of times Naruto's eyes cleared of their haze and looked up at Sasuke. He smiled softly and heaved a sigh relaxing against his soft bed. "This is the second time you have saved me," he muttered, Sasuke halting in his work for a mere second before continuing. 

"Why did you run away?" Sasuke muttered, changing the subject.

Naruto could feel his previous anger start to boil to the surface taking a deep breath to cool it off. "Why did you say I was your servant?" he threw back at the large beast. Sasuke ignored the question waiting for his to be answered first. "I am not your servant Sasuke. I am grateful that you are giving me a roof over my head, but I came here of my own accord to save my family. My family that was never in any real danger to begin with. I gave up everything, my whole life to be here." he paused and looked over at Sasuke who was watching him closely. They stared at each other for a good while before Sasuke remembered his task. "Oh, and Sasuke. Don't put up your shroud again."

Sasuke smirked and released a small "Hn," as he wrapped a couple of the blondes wounds. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something more when a loud knock came from the front door of the castle. "Who the hell could be at my door." he growled, looking down at Naruto once more. "Don't move."

Naruto attempted to do just that before flinching in pain. "No worries, I wont." he muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

As Sasuke left the room Naruto noticed the shrouded shadow placed around him again. He sighed and figured it for the better feeling almost selfish not wanting anyone else to see Sasuke's true form; of course besides those who already have.

Slowly Sasuke opened the massive door finding a stunned and rather tattered girl. She turned to him and glared glancing at the uncleaned blood on his stoop. "What do you want?" Sasuke ground out not liking the sight or scent of the girl.

She pulled up the front of her dress hoping nothing was falling out before she flipped some of her pink hair behind her shoulder. "I have come to take Naruto back home with me," she stated with a soft smile.

"What ever do you mean child?" Sasuke asked, glaring from his shroud.

"I am his fiancee and I have come to take him back where he belongs," the girl explained, causing Sasuke to take a step back as if he had been punched in the gut.

"He never said anything about a fiancee," he whispered, hardly blinking as the girl walked in uninvited. She look around gawking at everything around the main hall; the high chandelier, the marble floor, the garnet pillars with etching carved in them. "It's beautiful." she gasped her green eyes wide with wonder before strutting down the halls no doubt looking for her "Fiancee" leaving Sasuke dumbfounded in the doorway.

KC: There you go ^^ Chapter nine!

DB: Hmm, wonder what could ever happen next -grins evilly-

KC: Yay plot twist! Alright so I'll do my best to have the next chapter up in about two weeks ^^


	10. Chapter 10

KC: Yay! Chapter ten! Oi, I almost didn't have enough inspiration to complete this chapter, but I made it through ^^

DB: Just barely made it that is ^^ So we wont keep you waiting any longer, here is chapter ten! Enjoy!

KC: Oh yes, we would also like to thank all of our fans out there! You are all wonderful and helped inspire me to keep going ^^

CH 10

With a deep breath and leaving the door open Sasuke weaved through the shadows. He did not appreciate the girl coming in and interrupting him tending to the blondes wounds, let alone claiming such none sense. If he had a fiancee wouldn't Naruto stay with her? He had to wonder about that, or was he using Sasuke as a means of escape from an unwanted marriage? Either way it sent anger coursing through the beasts veins.

As carefully as possible he opened the blondes door and closed it quietly. "So, who was at the door?" Naruto asked with a wide grin. "Another stray traveler that you frightened away?"

"No," Sasuke answered pacing the room. "Someone claiming to be your fiancee." he corrected.

He stopped to look at the blonde who looked confused. "Fiancee?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the side even though it hurt to do so. "What the hell are you talking about? What fiancee?"

"The pink haired floozy down stairs is who!" Sasuke screamed, motioning the door. "She claims to of come here to take you back so you two can marry!"

Naruto frowned and furrowed his brows shaking his head. "She ain't my fiancee," Naruto corrected. "Never has and never-"

"Oh, so this is where all the yelling is coming from," Sakura noted opening the door without knocking. "Naruto darling! I found you!" she squealed, Sasuke understanding at once why the blonde would leave such an annoying creature.

"Get out!" Naruto yelled, feeling his temper rise; sitting up and opening several wounds. "Leave me alone! I do not like you! Don't you get it!"

Sakura stopped in her place her outstretched arms pulling back to her sides. "Daddy said it was time for you to stop playing 'studying at an uncles place' and come back home and marry me."

"Leave!" Naruto ordered again, flinging the covers off of himself as he attempted to stand, Sasuke barely able to catch him. "Can't you see I'm happy here!" he took a couple deep breaths feeling drowsy suddenly as he slumped more into Sasuke's embrace.

Sakura watched the shadow handle Naruto with care and obvious concern as it placed him back in bed. Naruto breathed heavily as the pain finally connected with his brain. "Idiot," the shadow muttered, pulling out the cloth from the still warm water. "You heard him girl, get out."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her robust chest. "Not without my fiancee," she ordered. "If he does not leave with me then I stay here until he comes to his senses."

Sasuke could feel his anger getting the better of him. He looked down at Naruto still wondering why he cared so much for this one irritating person, but this girl was even more irritating then the blonde ever was. Deciding enough was enough he let the shadow veil fall showing his true self. "I said get out!" he ordered, turning to the girl.

Sakura's eyes became wide in wonder and terror as this great bird like beast stood before her. Red eyes narrowed down at her as it took a step closer to her. Sakura's jaw dropped a scream caught in her throat as she turned and ran out the door. _How can he want a monster like that and not me!_ She screamed in her head as she found herself lost in the castle. As she wandered the her thoughts wandered as well, a plan to get her way developing slowly but surely.

"Sasuke," Naruto muttered, doing his best to ignore the fresh pain. He lifted his hand and brushed the back of Sasuke's wing. Slowly the beast turned to the blonde who smiled weakly. "She is not my fiancee, I promise you that."

Sasuke heaved a sigh and took a seat once again. "Shut up dobe so I can clean your wounds again," he muttered, taking the bandages off to clean the wounds beneath them again.

After an hour of cleaning and re-wrapping the blondes wounds Sasuke stood. "I'll have Gai bring you up some food."

"Ugh, not him," Naruto complained, flinching as he threw the warm blankets over his head. "He's too loud."

Sasuke smirked at this and heaved a sigh. "I need the others to help me rid us of a certain pest," he commented. "I'm sure you'll be just fine." and he was gone with a soft click of the door.

"So you're the annoyance that the master complains consistently about," Kiba pipped up causing Naruto to jump. He pushed the blankets off his head and looked at the rather large mirror. "You look like a mess. Shouldn't of run off, but then again I don't exactly blame ya. The master is difficult to get along with."

Naruto laughed at that as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Yeah, but it certainly is fun to push a couple of those buttons," Naruto joked looking at his arms then stared at his hands laying on the bed. "He's a good man when he isn't loosing his temper and saying stupid things. I think we're finally getting somewhere ya know." he grinned at the mirror who looked to Neji. "At least, until Sakura came into the picture."

"What's with that whore any way?" Kiba asked, watching the sadness overwhelm the blondes features. "She looks like she's about over used."

Naruto chuckled at this, his mind starting to wonder how many men she _had_ actually slept with to get her way. "In my town, she's actually treated like a princess just because her father runs the place," he explained. "For some reason I caught her fancy, but she didn't catch mine." he shuddered at the thought of how many times she had grabbed him and rubbed against him; as if that were to get him to fall head over heals for her. "I really hate her."

"You even yelled at her, didn't think you had it in ya," Neji stated, something like pride for Naruto seeping into his tone. "You talk back to the master, but nothing like ordering him. Certainly shows you could help run a castle for sure."

"No one even knows if the curse would break if it's the same gender." Naruto commented. "Perhaps it would be better for him and Sakura to be together, perhaps she could find a heart too."

"If I had arms I'd slap you for that comment," Kiba growled, the mirror almost swinging off it's hook.

"Save it Kiba," Neji ordered, Kiba narrowing his eyes at him.

The wardrobe looked to the blonde the mirror doing the same thing. "Aw come on kid! You read books right!" blue eyes wandered up to meet his own brown ones and gave a nod. "True love always wins out right!"

"Yeah, but it's always a princes and a _princess_ not two _princes_." Naruto spat back.

"Look, that girl can't give him anything you can't."

"Besides children." Neji corrected.

"Shut up Neji, I'm trying to-"

"Hello my youthful friends!" a rather large and full pot exclaimed, riding on a cart stopping next to the bed. "Oh the poor youth has fallen ill! Be strong Naruto, for I am sure that your vigor will get you better soon!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Kiba who was trying to not laugh. _He's punishing me for running away, I just know it._ He thought wanting nothing more then to lay down and sleep.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke made his way through the castle briskly not appreciating having a little snoop wandering around the castle. He was slightly surprised that she had made it so deep into the castle, places even his blonde counterpart hadn't found. The last thing the beast wanted was for this girl to find out secrets he had been hiding for the past two hundred years.

A door squeaked open down a nearby hall. He hurried down it able to catch the girl before she walked in. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut, shoving her out of the way. "What part of get out don't you get?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"Technically you wanted me out of my fiancee's room," Sakura countered. She smiled up at him doing her best not to run in fear, figuring if Naruto could handle the sight of this creature then she could too.

"He's not your fiancee, he told me so himself," Sasuke growled, wishing he could just rip her head off and get it over with. "Get out of my castle and go back to your little village." he ordered.

Sakura planted her feet firmly on the ground and glared right back up at him. "No," she fought back.

"You are more aggravating then that damn blonde!" Sasuke exclaimed, raising his hands in frustration.

"Why him?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Just, why him?" she repeated herself. "Obviously there is something more going on then meets the eye. "Can he even help at all? Don't you need a women to help fix your little problem?" she smiled innocently as she reached out her delicate hand to cup Sasuke's cheek. "_I_ will stay if you let Naruto go."

Sasuke's mind was spinning. First the girl claims to love Naruto now she wants to take his place? He had to admit that she was kind of right. Didn't he need a women to break the curse. How could he ever fall in love with a man? Could he love this hot headed pinkette? Without saying a word he walked passed her, Sakura followed close behind. He walked straight to Naruto's room and took a deep breath. Why was every voice in his head screaming at him to not do what he was about to do. He knocked twice before opening the door. "Naruto," he began, looking at the smiling blonde and felt his heart skip a beat. "Once you are fully healed you are free to go. Sakura shall take your place."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke with wide eyes then to Sakura who's smile seemed dark. "Sasuke, what the hell!" he exclaimed, worry and anger mixing in the pit of his stomach. "You can't do this!"

Sasuke took a deep breath not understanding why it suddenly felt like his heart had been torn out his throat. "I will have a carriage take you back to town once you have healed," he stated, waving off the boys comment. "Get plenty of rest." he turned from the blonde and left, Sakura staying behind.

She walked into the room standing beside the blondes bed. "Aw, don't be upset Na-ru-to," she said tauntingly. "I'll take extra good care of the _beast_." Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously wishing he were stronger to hurt the horrid girl. "Don't tell me-" she gasped, her eyes growing wide as saucers before narrowing. "No one shall have you besides me." she hissed, turning on her heels to leave him to wonder what the hell just happened.

KC: YES! Hehe that is like the perfect way to end this story ^^

DB: Quite, though how many readers do you think is going to be pissed?

KC: -dodges dagger- Yipe

DB: Alright, I promise to have the next chapter as soon as I can ^/^ Until next time!

KC: I hope I will survive until the next chapter -_- see y'all next time XD


	11. Chapter 11

DB: Alright, here is the updated version of chapter 11. -bows- Sorry it took so long. Enjoy this epic chapter with more detail!

KC: -bows head- I'm sorry I suck at detail.

CH 11

Naruto stared out the window with glazed eyes while Choji unwrapped the bandages on his arm. The entire week all the blonde seemed to have energy to do was lay in bed completely lost in thought or stare out the window wondering if it would just be easier to end it all. "Well young master, it seems that they have all healed nicely," the small clock announced cheerfully.

"Now go out there and win Sasuke back!" Kiba all but ordered violently making the mirror rock slightly.

Naruto looked up at the mirror, over to the wardrobe, then to the small candle and clock slowly studying each one of them sadly. "Don't you guys see that it's too late?" he asked, getting off the bed in slow unsteady movements and pulling out his old knapsack. "I should just be happy that... that..." he took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" Neji scolded, as Naruto opened the wardrobe to find his old clothes.

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Naruto couldn't decide which hurt worse, Susake giving up on him or him giving up on himself . Or perhaps it was the fact that Sakura got the damn teme to change his mind so fricken easily when he had been there for several months and Sasuke still refused to show and tell him everything. How on earth did she get into his head so quickly?

"All packed?" asked a very familiar sneering voice behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around to find Sakura in an elegant sleeveless red dress that fit her curves nicely, snugging to her waist while the rest flowed downward and pooled about her bare feet. To Naruto it looked as if she was standing in a puddle of blood. Sasuke walked in and stood beside her avoiding his eye contact. His blue eyes wandered up to red ones which where currently staring at a place above his head and his tears drying instantly. "I'm not leaving," he blurted out to the beast surprising both himself and Sasuke. Sasuke at last met his determined gaze.

"Of course you're leaving." Sakura scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and looking at him as if he was a disobedient child. "That was the deal, you are free to leave and I stay here."

The blonde ignored the girl his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. "I chose to come here," he explained. "I choose to stay."

Sakura clenched her fists her face twisted in opened her mouth ready to demand Naruto to leave when Sasuke raised a hand, "Sakura dear, please go wait for me in the parlor,"

"What ever," she muttered turning and leaving but not before sending a look of pure rage in Naruto's direction.

Sasuke shut the door softly before turning back to Naruto. "You have tried time and again to leave, why aren't you leaving now that you have the chance?" he asked, taking a deep breath as to not loose his temper.

"Are you just a glutton for punishment?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's question. "Look I'm staying, you can throw me out of the castle all you want, I'll just find a way back. I'm not leaving!" a sudden gold wave of light shot from the blondes ring rushed through the room in a flash before disappearing as soon as it came. Both men looked at it in confustion not understanding what happened.

"Fine, stay, but stay out of the way," Sasuke demanded pointedly ignoring the ring before turning his back and marching out of the room leaving the blonde alone.

Naruto took a deep breath and sat heavily on his bed. "What have I done?" he asked covering his face with his hands. "I've made him mad again. Sakura isn't giving up either, how am I supposed to get rid of her?"

"What do you mean get rid of her?" Iruka asked, hopping into the room. "She's a sweet girl young master, why would you want to get rid of-"

"Shut up old man," Kiba hissed watching Naruto closely as he looked even more broken.

Lee frowned and heaved a sigh. "Come along Naruto, there is a section of the castle we believe you should see,"

Naruto looked down at the candle holder and shook his head, "Let me stay here for a while longer,"

"So, you're just going to let him stay?" Sakura exclaimed waving her hands about angrily.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and glared down at her. "This is _my_ castle girl, my guests will stay if I wish it." he snapped. Sakura glared right back at him as she dropped back into the parlor chair.

"Are you always so broody?" she asked with a pout.

"Are you always bossy?" Sasuke asked back, glaring at the girl.

The past week had been interesting. Sakura seemed to make sure she was by Sasuke's side almost every second of the day bombarding him with questions about the castle, about the curse, how it all happened. He found a new respect for Naruto and his less curiousness of things. Or the fact that even though he was curious he let it be until Sasuke _wanted_ to talk about it. He also enjoyed the fact that Naruto at least liked to have some space, this girl was clingy.

"Would you just leave me be for one day?" Sasuke growled out turning to walk away.

"If I do that then you'll just go back to Naruto," she retorted.

Sasuke growled and turned back to her, "I said leave me alone women!" he ordered, turning and walking away; leaving a shocked pinkette standing alone in the parlor.

She glared at the now empty door way and room as she huffed and walked out another door. "How did Naruto stand this?" she wondered, trying to figure out where to wander on her own to. "If Naruto is going to stay then my whole plan is ruined." she glared at the floor as her mind raced to figure out away to still make the plan work with Naruto now in the picuture.

Sasuke threw open the doors and walked out into the warm sun. He looked to the clear skys and couldn't believe it had been snowing mere hours ago. With a shake of his head he headed in the direction of his roses deciding he needed some time to think. Softly he opened the door to his greenhouse and stepped inside. "I need to make this work," he muttered, grabing his watering can. "Naruto deserves to be free from here. I just don't get why he would stay instead of taking his freedome and leaving." he groaned and heaved a heavy sigh.

He looked around at all the roses and smiled. He was still greatful to the blonde for helping him bring his plants back to life. Sasuke sat next to his mothers favorite plant and stared at it. His thoughts were so jumbled. _Why did I listen to that girl?_ He wondered, raking his talons through his feathery hair. _Why didn't I just kick her out like Naruto wanted? Do I really want to be with her instead of Naruto?_ His throughts became blank for a second before he shook his head. _Naruto is a man! Why would I want to __be with a man in the first place! There is no way I could love a man!_ With a nod he decided that, that's just how it was. Naruto was a good friend, but there was no way he could love him in any other way. "I know this, but why does my heart still ache when I think like that?" he asked himself, as he clenched a hand over his chest.

Naruto looked both ways down the hall before he left his room. He had watched Sasuke leave the castle to the safety of his greenhouse without the sign of Sakura. Running the risk of running into the pinkette he left the safety of his room in hopes to roam the caslte further. He thought that he knew Sasuke better but he guessed he was wrong. He sighed sadly as he walked down unknown corridors with wide eyes. "I guess Sasuke is too distracted to worry about where I go now," he muttered in awe. He opened every door possible. Most of them were old bedrooms that were unused and dusty. He found the old servents quarters and had to admit that even they had it nice. "Sasuke really is a good person under all that hostility." he chuckled closing the door to the room he was looking at. He turned to go back the way he had come to find another hall to go down.

After a few hours Naruto decided that it had to of been lunch time by then. He wanted to eat but there was one last room in the corridor he was in that he had to see. Slowly he opened the squeaky door and he peered in. The room was in shambles, chairs broken, table tipped over, portraits on the walls torn and mirrors broken. "I wonder if this is the room Lee was talking about," he muttered walking further in to investigate.

Carefully he maneuvered through the room staring at everything taking everything in. He wandered towards one of the pictures and tried to put it back together to see what had been on it. It was shredded but he could just barely make out a handsome man, pale skin, dark hair and eyes. In the back of his mind he wondered if that was Sasuke's true form.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto jumpped and turned to the door where Sasuke stood. "How did you find this room?" he growled.

Naruto stared at the dark and foreboding figure. "I found it," he answered turthfully. "So have you given Sakura a ring yet? Cause mine still wont come off."

Sasuke felt a stabbing pain at the blondes words. The throught of the blonde taking off the only bond they had left hurt more then the thought of death. "No, I have not," he answered suddenly not caring that the blonde was in a forbidden room. "Why wont you take your freedome and leave?"

The blonde looked away from those all knowing red eyes. "I told you once before, I can't return home I don't belong there to begin with," he answered.

"So why have you tried to run away?" Sasuke insisted.

"Like you've said, I was only throwing a fit," Naruto answered with a shrug. "Why are you kicking me out instead of _her_?" he shot back.

Sasuke growled feeling his anger boil even though there was no reason for it. It was a legitament question and he knew that, but for some reason it still angered him. "Because I can't love a man! It's un-natural!" he exclaimed.

Naruto took a step back as if he had been punched in the gut. He looked down to the grouned and took a deep breath before smiling up at Sasuke, "Right, of course you couldn't," he said, walking around the large beast. "I hope you and Sakura have a happy life together." he muttered as he passed Sasuke before running at full speed past him and down the hall to find his room again.

DB: Yeah, it's still a cliffy. You can throw Kiya off the cliff after we finish the story ^^

KC: I so hate you right now...


	12. Chapter 12

DB: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but here is chapter twelve!

KC: Thank you everyone who has faved, alerted, reviewed and what not! Enjoy chapter twelve!

CH 12

Rage. Not sadness, not pain, but rage. Pure unchecked, untainted ever flowing rage is what Naruto was feeling at this moment. How dare her. How dare the women come here. How dare she try to meddle in his life and change everything. Just because she didn't get her way? Because he refused to give his life to her so she could use it as a play thing, she throws a tantrum and destroys everything? He could handle the pain she caused and the threats. He would live another day and move on. But Sasuke? His time was growing shorter with each passing second. He didn't have time to waste with a spoiled rotten little brat having a fit. Naruto could survive the destruction she was causing but any distractions could mean the death of Sasuke. Marching down the vast hallway Naruto approached a room to his left and threw open the door without bothering to knock. Sakura who was brushing out her long hair in front of the mirror jumped and spun around with wide eyes. 

"Naruto?" she questioned in surprise. Storming in Naruto walked right up the girl and stared down at her with clenched fists. She must have seen the fiery on his face because she grew pale and took a small step back."What are you doing in my room?" 

"I'm not letting you do this," He hissed between his teeth. "I'm not letting you come in here and ruin everything. Get your things and get out!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at his order. "No, I wont." She jabbed her finger at his chest. "I can do what I want. My father is-"

Naruto smacked her hand away roughly. "I don't care who the hell your father is. I am not letting you do this." Fear flashed across her face as she rubbed her hand tenderly. Clearly no one had ever spoken to her like this. 

"You don't scare me," she replied "My father would kill you if you touched me! He would throw you in jail and throw your family on the streets to starve!" 

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed "Well your father isn't here is he? He doesn't even know were you are, and I'm betting you saw me in the woods that day and ran off to follow us without telling anyone. No one knows where you are, and even if you go back to the village what are you going to say? I was trapped in a magic castle with a cursed monster who wanted me to marry him? They'll throw you in the mad house faster then you could blink." The smug, proud, arrogant look that Sakura always seemed to have melted off her face causing Naruto to smirk. "You have no power here Sakura. Nor do you have any ally's. You are nothing more then a spoiled rotten dumb bitch, who's mad that someone for the first time in your life had the balls to tell you no. Got some news for you sweetheart. You can't have me. I can't stand to be breathing the same air as you." Naruto leaned in and got his face only an inch from hers, "I will not be controlled by you, now go."

Satisfied that he efficiently scared the hell out of her Naruto turned his back and proceeded to walk out the door. "Sasuke wants me around," Naruto froze in his tracks resting his hand against the door frame as she continued on, "Sasuke doesn't mind my presence, in fact he seems to enjoy my company. You're the one he's trying so hard to get rid of after all, not me." Sakura slowly started waking toward him, her heals echoed off the tile. "Besides, that monster is starting to grow on me, in fact I might even love him." Sakura pressed herself against his back and slithered her arms around his waist. "Poor Naruto," She cooed placing one hand on his chest. "I can practically feel your heart breaking. You fell in love with him didn't you? And I thought Sasuke was the freak." Naruto ripped himself from her arms and whirled around to face her. Sakura smirked, with that hideous smug, confident look back in place. "Lets face facts my dear," She said her smile widening. "I always get what I want, and what makes you think its you I'm still after." And with that final remark she promptly slammed the door in his face.

* * * 

Sasuke paced the length of his room restlessly. Its been hours since he and Naruto had their fight and he still could not shake this guilt that weighted heavily on his heart. He regretted what he said to the blond. God did he regret it. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give to take back those words. But it was too late. What's done is done and nothing can change it. Nothing could erase that look on Naruto's face from his mind. The look of pure pain and sadness laced together. Sitting down heavily on the bed Sasuke ran his claws thought his feather-like hair. What he did was the best thing for both of them. A man couldn't fall in love with another man. And he couldn't ask Naruto to stay in spite of that. How could he think of asking the blond to give up his dreams, his life, in order to watch him marry the woman he hated? No, Naruto was better off staying away. Besides if he was to stay and Sakura go, then he would have to watch him die in a year. And he wasn't about to let that happen. Death no longer scared Sasuke but he of all people knew what it felt like to have the people you care about die around you, and he couldn't put the blond through that type of pain.

Just then a timid knock echoed throughout his room. His thought instantly went to Naruto as he crossed the bedroom quickly and placed his hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath in order to prepare himself to face Naruto he opened the door, keeping his face carefully emotionless. But instead of Naruto, Sakura stood before him looking up at him shyly.

"Can I come in?" She asked keeping her eyes down cased. Raising one eyebrow in surprise of her meek behavior, Sasuke stepped to the side giving her enough room to enter. She gave him a small smile and shuffled in. "Look," she said turning to face him as he shut the door. "I want to apologize. I know that since I've been here I've been acting like a spoiled brat." 

"Yeah you have," Sasuke said in agreement causing a blush to appear on her pretty face. 

"I'm sorry," She looked up at him, her eyes begging him to understand, "But when I heard the position Naruto was in, I couldn't just sit idly by and watch him suffer. I mean…" She shifted from foot to foot. "I loved him," 

Sasuke blinked, noticing she used "Loved" instead of "Love". 

"I just thought that if I could take his place, then he could be free to live his own life. That it would be worth my life to see him happy. But he is so damn stubborn" She spat out the last bit with a look a anger flashing across her face. It however didn't last long and that shy almost sweet expression was back. "But he came to me today and made me realize that what I was doing wasn't going to help break the curse. That I should just leave and go back to the village, find a proper husband, because unless I loved you this is all just a waste of time." Sakura looked down avoiding his gaze as if embarrassed. "But him saying that forced me to confront my feels." Her eyes shot upwards and found his. They looked bright and sincere. "I don't want to go back to the village, I wanna stay here with you and break your curse." She reached forwards and gently wrapped her fingers around his hand. "Because Sasuke, I think I'm falling in love with you,"

Sasuke stared down at her in shock from her confession. She loved him? The girl who ran away screaming at his true form? Studying her he couldn't find any traces of deception in her expression. He slowly tightened his hand around her smaller one. Sure she was nosy and annoying at times but still perhaps he could learn to love her. Leaning forward he brought his face closer to hers, his mouth just hovering above her. Then ever so slowly he gently brushed his beak-like lips against her much softer plump ones.

KC: -glares at sister- how could you do this!

DB: Because it was fun ^^

KC: I hate you right now...

DB: Love you too ^^ Hope everyone enjoyed chapter twelve! Until chapter thirteen!


	13. Chapter 13

KC: Yay! Chapter thirteen!

DB: I is kinda sad :( not as many wonderful fans with the last chapter...

KC: Yeah... I wonder why -glares- Though I do have to admit it was a good chapter ^^ Hope everyone enjoys!

CH 13

"That women!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he flung open the doors to his room. "She's got a new plot I just know it!" Kiba and Neji watched the raving blond pace the length of his room.

"I take it she didn't leave," Kiba piped in, the blond stopping in front of him. "Of course she didn't." he sighed, watching hurt and rage cross the blondes features.

Naruto heaved a sigh and looked up at the ceiling running a hand roughly through his hair. "I'm going to the rose garden," he finally announced. "I need somewhere else to think." he turned on his heel and swiftly left the room. With his destination in mind he ignored any sounds around him wanting only to check on the roses. He hadn't been in there since before he was attacked by the wolves. Slowly he opened the greenhouse doors and looked around finding Sasuke was not there.

Naruto picked up the watering can and started watering the roses. He could tell Sasuke had been in there quite often. The roses were all bloomed and pretty. He could tell that Sasuke was still timid about pruning the flowers and began doing so.

By the time he finished the sun was setting. Looking around to marvel at his work he jumped when someone cleared their throat. Slowly he turned to find Sasuke standing by the door looking down at him almost curiously. "How long have you been there?" Naruto asked almost timidly.

Sasuke thought about that a moment, "Since you were pruning about there," he answered pointing to the other side of the greenhouse. "You seemed so lost in thought that I couldn't bear to tear you from them."

Naruto chuckled at this and shook his head, "Nice to see you too," he muttered. "I should head to bed now, good night Sasuke."

"Have you eaten yet?" Sasuke asked quickly; almost a last minute thought; halting the blond in his tracks. "Sakura has headed to bed and I have gotten used to eating late."

"_I can practically feel your heart breaking. You fell in love with him didn't you? And I thought Sasuke was the freak."_ Naruto heard Sakura's words echo through his mind and felt his heart break yet again. "_Sasuke doesn't mind my presence, in fact he seems to enjoy my company. You're the one he's trying so hard to get rid of after all, not me."_ her words echoed again, Naruto clenched his chest for a mere second before looking up at Sasuke again.

"Well dobe?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Are you hungry or are you going to starve yourself again?"

Naruto stared at the giant raven like beast, looking into his deep red eyes before smiling, "Sure, I'll join you for dinner teme."

They sat at the dinner table quietly not exactly knowing what to talk about. Sasuke hardly touched his food as he kept his eye more on Naruto who tried harder to concentrate on eating then his presence. "So have you wondered any further in the castle?"

"Not exactly," Naruto answered, taking another bite of food.

"Find anything interesting?"

Naruto finally looked up from his food and looked into Sasuke's eyes again. "Besides the room you found me in, no," he answered dully. He looked out the large bay windows by the dinning table that faced the dead woods. "I do not wish to leave this place, I have come to find this as my home." he changed the subject heaving a sigh. "But I do wonder how everyone is doing back home. I dare not ask Sakura, she may not speak the truth."

"Why haven't you used Kiba?" Sasuke dead-panned.

"Used, Kiba?" Naruto echoed with a raised blonde brow. "He's a mirror, I use him to look at myself and talk to him."

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack his forehead, "He's a _magic_ mirror Naruto," he sighed, standing and motioning Naruto to follow. "Here, I'll show you." They headed up the stairs side by side entering Naruto's room, everything going silent. "Go ahead, ask to see your family."

Naruto stood in front of Kiba who stared down at him. "Um, I would like to see my granny, please," he said, making it sound more like a question. Kiba disappeared into a swirl of green before Tsunade appeared sitting in front of their fireplace, Kakashi at her side.

"_I hope Naruto is alright in there,"_ Tsunade sighed, Naruto jumped not thinking he would be able to hear what they were saying.

Kakashi chuckled at this and shook his head, _"You say that every evening," _he stated, tossing a log into the fireplace. _"I'm sure he's fine."_

Naruto smiled as he backed to his bed where he sat heavily. "Thank goodness, both of them recovered well," he stated, his smile soft as he fell back on his bed. "So I can check up on them any time I want with Kiba?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

At that answer Naruto's brows furrowed as he sat up to look Sasuke in the face again. "And he was in your room before?" he asked, Sasuke nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Why did you think that Tsunade had a daughter that would make you ask what brought me here?"

"It's getting late dobe, rest well," Sasuke sighed, pushing the comment to the side as he walked out and closed the door behind himself.

Naruto groaned in irritation hating it when the raven did that. "Kiba, can I see them again?" he asked, to get his mind off his own question, pleased to be able to hear what Tsunade and Kakashi were discussing.

Tsunade stretched out on the couch as they sat in comfortable silence. "So, how was the capital?" the blond women finally asked not caring for silence.

Kakashi shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "Busy as always," he answered, staring into the fireplace. "It seems I've missed a lot since I left."

Tsunade watched him and shrugged herself, "Not really," she stated. "It's been quiet without the brat here. I have a couple of hired hands to help out with his chores. Oh and the mayor's daughter has gone missing."

"That's all interesting, and a little strange about Sakura missing; though somehow not surprising," he muttered the last part before waving it off. "I mean when Minato and Kushina were alive."

"Oh," Tsunade said intelligently, "Right, you left when Naruto was only three."

"What happened," Kakashi whispered.

Tsunade took a deep breath and stared into the fire as if she could see everything, "Well, the three of them lived like a happy normal family would," she began, "Then a little time after Naruto's fifth birthday, the man came." she paused and took a deep breath again. "He was sick and seeking shelter, of course who is Minato and Kushina to turn away a person in need. Naruto was not fond of the man though he was polite like the good boy he was. Is." she shook her head doing her best to keep to the memory. "I'm not sure why, but apparently when the man was better he killed both Kushina and Minato not even touching Naruto." she pinched the bridge of her nose as if to fight off a headache. "I came by the morning after as a surprise only to find Naruto crying in a pool of his parents blood, drenched in it. He wouldn't say much except 'scarey man hurted mama and papa'. He went silent shortly after that and would not speak."

Kakashi stared at the blond blinking in surprise. "So he did not speak again until he basically locked the memories away and lied to himself," he summed up the rest.

"Pretty much," Tsunade agreed, both falling back into silence.

"You've done a fine job raising the boy Tsunade," Kakashi commented. "He's strong willed and still has a good intuition when it comes to people."

"If only his parents would of listened to him back then, maybe they'd still be here," Tsunade sighed, shaking her head.

Naruto gaped at the mirror not even caring about the tears streaming down his cheeks. With another green swirl the image of his only family disappeared showing Kiba again. He looked to the blonde in concern before the boy turned away to lay in his comfy bed hoping for sleep to take him away from the pain of his new found past.

That night he dreamed of glowing red eyes and a menacing laugh. Red covered everything then there were his parents at his feet unmoving no matter how many times he called to them. A man stood before him red eyes glowing that evil smile, his lips parted as he spoke.

Naruto sat up suddenly and looked around; his room was dark the moon still out and high in the sky. He took deep breaths as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked to Kiba and Neji who were asleep and heaved a sigh as he slipped out of his room. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep for a while and took favor of wondering the grounds enjoying the spring chill of the night.

_What is it that, that man said?_ He asked himself trying to rid himself of the dream, yet wondering about it.

On his balcony a restless Sasuke paced deep in thought. "Master, shouldn't you rest?" Lee questioned, clearly worried for the beast.

"I do not feel like sleeping," Sasuke growled, waving off Lee's worries. "There is too much going through my mind. Why can nothing stay simple, or quiet around here like it was before _he_ got here."

Lee nodded at this and grinned, "He certainly brought the place back to life," he commented.

"We were fine without him! And without that _women_!" he exclaimed motioning towards his door. With a growl he pulled at his feather like hair. "Why couldn't I just die in peace? It's my last months and I was at peace with it, but _no-o_ some humans just had to stumble upon the castle. Fate needs to make up her irrational mind!"

"Fate can't do everything, Master," Choji sighed, gaining Sasuke's attention. "You must make a move as well. _Decide_ who you love. We only have five months."

Sasuke sighed as he rested on the railing to look up at the full moon. "Five months," he repeated sadly, looking down to the court yard where he caught a glimpse of blond hair disappear around the corner. "Wonder if he's deciding to leave yet."

"The you- I mean Naruto?" Lee asked catching himself before calling Naruto 'young master'.

"Yes, I mean Naruto," Sasuke answered. "It would be easier to court Sakura with him gone, but he wont leave. Now that he knows he can use Kiba to see his family it's going to be harder to get rid of him."

"So, you _have_ talked to him again," Lee said, hope clear in his voice. "Why don't you ask Kiba then what is wrong with blondie?" he suggested. Sasuke glared down at the candle who flinched back.

The next morning Sasuke went straight to Naruto's room, wanting to try just one more time to get him to leave. "Naruto I'm coming in," he said at the door, opening it to find no blond hair peeking out from under the covers.

"He never returned last night," Neji stated glumly.

"Did he leave for good?" Sasuke asked, sadness seeping into his words.

"Nah, he left after having a nightmare," Kiba stated. Sasuke turned to the mirror with a raised brow. "Well, he may of found out the missing pieces of his memory. He went out for a walk and didn't return."

Sasuke growled at this and left the room, ignoring the pinkette who attempted to ask what was wrong. She ran after him and growled when she was still ignored, "Sasuke!" she screamed at him. "What has you all worked up?"

He finally stopped releasing a sigh, sounding relieved. "Stupid dobe," he muttered, picking up the sleeping Naruto; who had curled up close to some blooming flowers. Sakura glared at the sleeping blond as Sasuke carried him back to his room, closing the door softly behind him. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked, turning to the fuming pinkette.

"I thought he left," Sakura stated; thinking that her small plot to get rid of him had worked. Sasuke chose not to speak on the subject merely waiting for Sakura's answer. "Yes, Sasuke dear, I would love to have breakfast with you." Sasuke offered his arm, after a slight hesitation Sakura took it as he led the way to the dinning room. "It certainly is a beautiful day outside, how about a walk around the grounds after breakfast?"

Sasuke thought about that a moment his eyes momentarily looking towards the stairs before looking back to Sakura and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Outside the sun shown down bright and beautiful, warming up the spring morning. Sakura kept close to Sasuke, clinging to his arm when possible. Though she had wondered around the castle this was mostly her first time to be shown around the grounds. They walked around mostly in silence except for the few questions Sakura had. Not once did they bring up the sleeping blond in the castle.

KC: I did my best not to end this chapter in an cliffhanger ^^ Hope I did a good job doing so ^^

DB: I'll do my best to have the next chapter up Sunday ^^

BOTH: Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

KC: Alright! This is the last time I change the chapter I promise! I realized how ridiculous the chapter was and how disturbingly short it was so here is what is now the final chapter fourteen!

CH 14: real chapter

"Here, I wish to show you a special place," Sasuke insisted, holding out his hand.

Sakura took it following the raven. For the first time since she had arrived this beast was actually treating her well and she found herself not wanting to ruin the moment with complaining. Sasuke slowed as they entered a rather large garden with a variety of flowers. Sakura had thought that the only thing he had growing through out the damn castle were those stupid roses.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," she gushed finding herself mesmerized as they walked slowly through so she could look at the variety of colors. They walked in silence with Sasuke watching the pinkette's reaction closely to each and every flower, trying to figure out what kind she liked when she stopped to smell a lilly and even stroke it's silk like petals. "I always enjoyed the white ones best." she muttered before turning to him her green eyes large as orbs. "Sasuke, there is something I must tell you."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, meeting her eyes in earnest.

Sakura took a deep breath collapsing her hands on his, "I know I have only been here a mere few weeks and I know that you are not one to express your feelings," she looked away for a mere second as if to compose herself. "I am completely opposite and would rather express my feelings and that is exactly why I must tell you that-" she trailed off looking away once again. "That I fear I am falling in love with you." she blurted looking back at him again.

"You can't mean that," Sasuke stated, taking his hands from hers as he stepped away from her.

Sakura sighed and stepped closer and placed a hand on his cheek gently stroking the feathers there with her thumb, "I mean every word Sasuke," she whispered gaining her attention more. "I understand that you do not have the same feelings now, but please give me a chance to show you exactly how I feel."

He stared into her eyes watching them closely and could only find what seemed like truth and honesty. He placed his hand softly over hers and pulled it away from his face and kissed the back of it softly. "Alright," he stated with a nod. Sakura smiled up at him and giggled. "Let's go and have some lunch, you must be starved."

Sakura rubbed her belly then flipped her hair behind her shoulders, "Not starving per-say," she stated feeling slight irritated. "But hungry yes." they headed back to the castle.

The rest of the day was spent in each others presence. They never staid in one place, but moved about the castle talking about any random thing; well Sakura did most of the talking. Talked about her home and her parents. About any little thing she possibly could without bringing up her temps of getting Naruto to fall for her.

They had an early dinner and Sakura finally headed to bed, Sasuke heading to his own private room. "How was your day, Master?" Iruka asked, having waited for him. "A spot of tea?"

"Sure," Sasuke sighed, sitting on his bed. "I find Sakura actually quite the little flower. I do not see what Naruto was complaining about. Or why he is so paranoid about her. She's sweet and kind and good natured." Iruka watched his master closely and felt his heart ache for Naruto.

"Good evening master," Lee greeted as he entered the room.

"Lee, do we have any more rings?" Sasuke asked instantly. "Ones that are not charmed like Naruto's?"

Lee thought about that a moment, "Well yes, and none of the ones that are supposed to be charmed are. It's like if one person has a charmed ring then none of the others work or something," he explained sounding slightly confused by this. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged as he stood and walked to the window, "In a few days time I think I'll give one to Sakura," he answered, sending shock through Lee. Without another word the small candle holder left the room. "Lee, don't tell _him_ about it either!" Sasuke called after him. "That means you as well Iruka. He'll just get in the way if anyone told him."

Iruka watched his Master closely when he muttered those words, "Why are you so worried about that?" he asked innocently.

"Because I have a chance to love this _women_, and I don't need him screwing it up with his presence," Sasuke growled. Iruka opened his mouth to ask yet another question when Sasuke held up a hand and he closed it. "He just would alright, don't ask why; that's just how it is. Now leave, I want to be alone."

The next couple of days were spent together. It was as if Naruto did not exist in the whole castle. In the back of Sasuke's mind he wondered if the blond had finally just given up and left like he had told him to do. Sasuke was mostly happy, Sakura truly had seemed to change in some way. He was starting to believe more and more that she was indeed in love with him.

"The full moon is quite beautiful," Sakura sighed as they sat out on the balcony after dinner.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the pinkette, "Sakura there is something I wish to give you," he said slowly picking up her left hand. He pulled out a small golden ring and Sakura's eyes widened. "It is not enchanted to keep you here, so if you change your mind at any time you may." he explained as he placed the ring on her finger.

Sakura gasped as she looked at the ring closer while in her room. She had to admit it looked very similar to the one Naruto wore on his own finger. Her smile of happiness turned vile within seconds as realization over came her. Sasuke was actually starting to fall for her, or was deluding himself into making himself think he was. Either way her plan was working. After putting the ring back on her finger she ventured from her room.

She knocked softly on the doors to the room she arrived at and heard no response. She opened them to find it completely empty and walked in. "You! Mirror! Where is he!" she demanded pointing at Kiba.

Kiba glared at the girl, "What's it to you?" he growled. "Get out this isn't your room."

"Where is Naruto you stupid mirror!" Sakura screamed.

"Why do you want to know?" Neji interjected, his eyes landing on the ring. He glared at her and took a deep breath; anger would get him no where and he knew that. "He hasn't been back in his room in quite a while. He would not tell us anything when he left."

"Left?" she asked suspiciously. "He took his things with him?"

Neji glared at Kiba who had opened his mouth to answer, "That is none of your concern now get out," he demanded.

Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "You two are quite useless," she commented as she started for the door. "None of you will be missed." she sauntered out of the room to head to bed.

Once the echo of her heels were far enough away Kiba and Neji sighed in relief, "So where did Naruto go again?" Neji asked Kiba.

"Back to the roses, where else would he go?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Neji sighed, looking to the window. "I certainly hope he has some kind of plan. He's been avoiding Sasuke more then the master has been avoiding our blond."

"Naruto?" slowly the blond looked up from what he was doing to find Sasuke in the door way. "You do realize how late it's getting right?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, going about his work. "What's it matter to you? You're with Sakura right? I might as well just be another servant to you."

Sasuke grimaced at the bitterness in the blondes voice. "How can I make it up to you?"

Naruto put down the small shovel and stood to face the beast, "Make it up to me?" he hissed. "You already know how to do that! Get rid of her!" he screamed, pointing to the castle.

Sasuke bit at his lip drawing blood before licking it up. He truly did not like Naruto being mad at him, but he was finally getting somewhere with Sakura. "I'll find a way," he muttered before leaving.

Naruto glared at the door before screaming at the top of his lungs in rage. After throwing the small shovel into a bucket he stormed back to his room. "That Sasuke is so insufferable!"

"You were able to talk to him long enough to realize that?" Kiba scoffed. Naruto glared at the mirror before pulling at his hair then falling face first into his feathered quilts and screamed into them. "I don't get it." he muttered looking towards the window. "Why didn't I just leave like he told me to?"

"You're too stubborn?" Neji guessed.

Naruto shook his head, he just _knew_ it was more then that. "I need to find out how to make Sasuke see the true side of Sakura, but how?"

Kiba and Neji looked to one another and snickered, "Get some sleep young master, it is already late." Neji insisted.

"True, alright good night,"

KC: Alright please don't kill me about the Sakura thing! Please don't stop reading b/c of it! It's all part of a bigger plot!

DB: It was my original idea, so don't kill Kiya for my idea that we both agreed on.

KC: Alright, so I should have fifteen up by Sunday at the latest. Sorry for changing this chapter so many times... Enjoyed the better and longer version!


	15. Chapter 15

KC: hey sorry this chapter is a little late... There is something I would like to address before you all continue please... I'm sorry about the whole lovey dovey shit between Sasuke and Sakura in the last chapter, and yes I understand that he is being fickle; which is shown again a little in this chapter -_-'... but! You also gotta understand that he has never really loved anyone and he's been pretty much alone for the last almost 200 yrs, and thinks that only loving a women will break the spell; and it's part of an even bigger plot, so please bear with it! The ending wont be a disappointment!

DB: Sush! You're going to give away too much! Enjoy! -tapes up KC's lips and ties to chair as readers continue one-

CH 15

Morning came swiftly and before Naruto was ready for it. All night all he could think about was Sasuke's promise to find another way to make things up to him without getting rid of the whore that was ruining his life. Their lives. He knew there had to be _some_ way to get Sasuke to see Sakura's true self.

"Come along young master," Choji chided bringing Naruto from his thoughts. "You and the master haven't had breakfast together in a long while. You best hurry so he does not lose his temper."

"I don't care," Naruto muttered as he pulled on his over-shirt. "Sasuke can get all pissy if he wants. Not like he wants to love me any way." he muttered the last part as his eyes became distant. With a deep breath he followed the clock to the dinning hall where Sakura and Sasuke were already seated.

"I thought you had left," Sakura all but exclaimed as she stood from her seat. Naruto did not even spare a glance her way. "What is he doing here? I thought it was just you and I for breakfast!" she demanded as Naruto took a seat.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto then to Sakura, "Have a seat Sakura," he ordered. "I thought it would be a good chance for us all to eat together and get things sorted out. I'm sure there is a compromise we can come up with."

"Compromise!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unison. They glared at one another and Sasuke knew this was going to be more of a pain then he wanted to deal with.

Sasuke cleared his throat gaining their attention again, "Yes, compromise," he stated. "We all have to live together and you two have to learn to deal with that."

"Or you can just throw him/her out," Sakura and Naruto muttered pointing to the other.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his beak feeling a headache coming on, "Naruto, there is something that I want to show you after breakfast," Naruto's eyes drifted over to the beast and nodded. He still had a little time left he would not fail to free Sasuke of both curses; his death and Sakura.

Things were completely silent throughout breakfast. Sasuke was not one for conversation so he found it almost nice if the air were not so thick with hate and malice between Sakura and Naruto. By the time breakfast was over Sasuke could hardly breath.

"Alright Naruto, follow me," Sasuke sighed, happy to get out of the dinning area.

"I'm coming to," Sakura demanded walking on the other side of the beast. Naruto chose not to care, being with Sasuke was nice for the first time in far too long.

They walked along in silence before they stopped before a pair of wooden doors. Sasuke went to open them before stopping and turned to Naruto. "Close your eyes," he said to Naruto who looked at him suspiciously. "It's a surprise." With a sigh Naruto did as he was told as Sasuke turned to Sakura and motioned for her to keep quiet. He opened the doors before taking Naruto's hands and leading him into the room before stopping. "Wait right there."

"Can I open them yet?" Naruto asked, his voice echoing through the room.

"Not yet," Sasuke answered, opening some curtains to let in some light. "Alright, now."

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Books surrounded him all around the room, piled from the floor to the ceiling nicely stacked on shelves. "There are so many," he whispered his eyes wide in awe and wonder.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a wide smile, "It's wonderful," he answered with a happy sigh.

"It's yours," Sasuke stated, his heart starting to flutter. He stepped towards Naruto stopping two feet in front of him. "I could never see you as a servant Naruto. Since the time you have been here you have become my best friend." Naruto felt a slight stabbing pain in his heart, but knew that it was truly better then nothing. "Forgive my impudence these last two weeks."

"This is one heck of an apology Sasuke," Naruto chuckled.

_A library?_ Sakura thought with a frown. _That's all it would of taken to make him mine is a library. How ridiculous!_ She turned on her heel and left the two alone. She stormed off to her room where she paced the length of it. "Damn that Sasuke, he's just getting closer and closer to him. What could I possibly be doing _wrong_?"

Naruto wondered up some stairs with Sasuke close behind him as he looked over all the books. "I can't believe how many there are," he gushed his eyes still as wide as saucers.

Sasuke nodded gently touching a couple of the books, "Yes, I do not know where most of them came from," he explained. "Most of them arrived after my brother cursed us."

"After almost two hundred years, you must have read all of them," Naruto stated turning to the beast.

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, something he caught on from Naruto, "Well, not exactly," he muttered, catching Naruto pulling a book from the shelf.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed, forgetting he had basically asked Sasuke a question. "The Princess and the Goblin! This is one of my favorites!"

"I see," Sasuke muttered looking away.

"I would love to read this again," he sighed admiring the cover. "What did you think of it?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond and shrugged, "I never got to it," he admitted.

Naruto rubbed the cover of the book before handing it to Sasuke, "I strongly recommend it," he stated with a grin. "You can read it first."

"No, that's okay," Sasuke stated, pushing the book back.

"No, really it's okay," Naruto chuckled.

"Look, I can't read alright!" Sasuke exclaimed. "It's been far too long since I was taught."

Naruto smiled softly at the beast and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well this book is great to read aloud," he stated leading the way to a warm fire. They sat on the rather large rug next to each other and Naruto started, "Chapter one, Why the Princess has a story about her. There was once a little princess whose father was king over a great country full of mountains and valleys..."

Lee, Choji, and Iruka watched from the door with smiles. The only time they saw Naruto and Sasuke together and not fighting was when they worked on the roses together. Such a rare and beautiful sight that they wished they could make last forever. The thing about forever is that it never really happens.

"This is a good choice of a story," Iruka sighed. "The story is of an adventurous young princess who sneaks out of the castle and gets caught by some goblins' pets. She ends up saved by a young mining warrior boy. They get caught up in the goblin world and work together to defeat the evil goblin king and queen and their brat of a prince. Working together they end up saving both the goblin world and the princesses kingdom."

Lee and Choji looked at him and shrugged, "Sounds interesting,"

"The princess has magical powers as well," Iruka added.

"Yeah, we have enough magic binding us, like we would want to read a book that has to do with magic," Choji grumbled, turning and leaving the sight. "Come along Lee we better make sure that lunch is being prepared."

"Hey! That's my job!" Iruka exclaimed going after them.

From the shadows Sakura emerged and looked in on the two glaring at how close Sasuke was to Naruto, how comfortable they looked with each other. She hated it, hated it more then anything. She took a deep breath about to walk into the library when the doors shut on their own, the only sound they made was a soft click. "You can't keep me from him forever you know," she ground out turning the knob and forced it open. "Sasuke, what of our walk before lunch?" she asked interrupting Naruto in the middle of his story.

Naruto looked up from the book he was reading and glared at the girl, "You've had him for almost two weeks," he declared. "I get him until after lunch at the very least!"

"It's not like you're going to be staying here forever," Sakura glared, motioning the castle her ring catching the rays of the sun and glittered for the utmost second; long enough for Naruto to catch it. "Why don't you just go back to your room with your little book and let us-"

"That's enough Sakura," Sasuke huffed. "I will see you at lunch Sakura, please go off and take a walk until then or something. I am enjoying this story." with a glare and the stomp of her foot she stormed away. "Alright, so Irene was lost trying to find her grandmother." he urged.

With a chuckle Naruto found his place once again, "Something made it even worse to bear this time, and it was no wonder that she cried again. Suddenly it occurred to her that it was after having cried before that she had found her grandmother's stair..." Sasuke moved slightly closer to Naruto as he got even more into the story. He had only known the bad side of magic and hearing it being used for good to save a kingdom and friends; it made him wonder if magic could be used for good in real life not just in stories. Then again that's all it was a story.

DB: Alright, so KC has actually only read the first chapter of "The Princess and the Goblin". She says the writing is way too different and can't really stand it much and likes being able to skip places with ease. Alright so it will be two weeks until I am able to post the next chapter; moving prevented me from doing anything with Kiya and mines' story this last week; so two weeks I'll have the next chapter thank you everyone! Thank you all new fans and those of you who have staid with us even though these last couple of chapters have been puke worthy.


	16. Chapter 16

KC: Hey everyone! Guess what!

DB: Here's that chapter we promised almost a year ago!

KC: Hope you enjoy!

CH 16: Real Chapter

Sasuke laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with a small book clenched in his clawed hands, the title written in gold lettering could barely be seen in the moonlight. After everyone had gone to bed he had snuck back into the library and seized the book he and Naruto had been reading earlier. If nothing else but to attempt to preserve the memories of that afternoon.

_God why do I feel this way?_ Every time he thought of that dobe a warm tingling feeling would start at the core of his belly and spread throughout the rest of his body causing his heart to race. Then his body would pulse and he would have this uncontrollable urge to see him. Every time he closed his eyes Naruto's face would appear before him. He would remember all the little details that he noticed throughout the day. Like how his silky blonde hair would hang in his eyes and rest against his cheeks, or how his eyes would light up when he found something that caught his interest. As of late, Sasuke couldn't help but to notice how his eyes lit up in his company. Naruto was also smiling more than usual as well. God did he love his smile, and how his eyes would crinkle in the corners. It was amazing how much joy the blond could pack in that one expression until he was practically overflowing with it. Scowling Sasuke rolled over to his side and placed the book on his nightstand letting his fingers linger on the faded cover before completely releasing it. Slowly he began to drift asleep as his thoughts of Naruto transformed themselves into sweet dreams.

The next morning Sasuke was woken from a rather good dream; where he was human again and living happily with someone whom he had deep feelings for. He never got to see their face, but he was in love with that nameless, faceless person.

The pounding on the door persisted. "What!" he yelled at whoever it was.

The door opened to reveal a fuming pinkette. "We were supposed to go on a morning stroll." She stated with a huff as she glared at him. "The sun is nearly midway in the sky. Were you just going to sleep all day or something?"

Sasuke ran a clawed hand over his face as if to help wake himself up. "No, I'll be out in a minute." He grunted.

"Not that it matters too much now any way." Sakura stated with a slight growl. "And when are you going to kick that damn Naruto out anyway?"

Sasuke sat up in his bed and ran his clawed fingers through his feathered hair. "Get out of my room Sakura." He demanded, an unknown force guiding her out of the room, her protests becoming more and more distant.

Iruka came in shortly after the pinkettes departure. "Good morning master." The teapot greeted with a grin. "Breakfast is ready. Shall I fetch Naruto from the greenhouse?"

Sasuke blinked and looked at the teapot through the mirrors reflection. "He's in there again?"

Iruka smiled at his masters' surprise. "He goes there quite often to think or walks around the grounds or castle to clear his mind."

"That blond dolt thinks?" Sasuke scoffed with a smirk.

There was a slight gasp from the door as Choji entered the bedchamber. "Dare I say, the master made a joke!" he laughed. Sasuke glared at him though in the back of his mind even he was surprised in himself. Choji cleared his throat, "Naruto is at the breakfast table waiting for you; rather impatiently might I add."

Sasuke shook his head and heaved a sigh, "I'm coming." He stated sounding slightly exasperated. When he entered the dining hall he noticed Naruto sitting there staring at the food and licking his lips.

He cleared his throat to let the blond know he was there. Naruto's head shot up and his face brightened. "Neh, Sasuke I almost started without you!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Sasuke smirked at this, "Well isn't that nice of you to wait."

Naruto laughed at this and grinned, "So what should we do today?" he asked as he picked something out to eat. "I mean I'm sure I've seen just about everything around here."

Sasuke stared at the blond not liking the sound of that. "What should we do this evening?" he asked not wanting to even know.

"We could spend more time in the library." Sasuke scrunched his nose in distaste for the idea. Sure he loved relearning to read from the blond, he was patient and helpful with words, but he needed something more. "Walk the gardens again?" Sasuke shook his head again before stretching his arms over his head and unconsciously stretching his wings; spreading them all the way out. "Sasuke, when did you last fly, like ever?" Naruto asked, staring at the large wings curiously. "Kiba and Neji both say you used to fly all the time, but then you just kind of stopped."

The raven frowned at this and furrowed his brows, "Why does that matter?"

Naruto grinned at this, "Come on Sasuke!" he exclaimed opening his arms wide while staring at the ceiling as if it were the blue sky. "That's like a form of freedom out of this gilded cage!"

Sasuke stared at the other man for a moment in surprise from his unexpected outburst before he smirked, "It's been about fifty years maybe more." He finally answered; he really couldn't win against fools. "That was the last time I had someone here to wear a ring. When they ran away never to return from the dark forest I just gave up. Freedom was a fleeting memory, an uncatchable bird."

Naruto frowned and stood up walking around the table and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, "I caught the bird." He laughed before letting go. "Don't worry Sasuke; I'm sure we'll find a way to break the curse before your next birthday." He grinned. Sasuke noticed a small flash of light come from the blondes ring and wondered what that meant.

"How about we go for a fly?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide and looked like large orbs, "Really?" he asked in excitement. Sasuke gave a nod and stood from his chair to follow Naruto out the door, who all but danced his way to the front door.

As Sasuke made it to the door Sakura came down the stairs. "What's going on?" she asked.

Naruto frowned and half glared at her, "None of your business." He stated childishly.

Sasuke sighed and turned back to the pinkette. "We're going out and will be back later." He answered curtly.

Naruto opened the door with the sun still in the sky, a good hour until it set. He all but ran out the door acting like a child as he made a few spins while looking up to the sky, his arms spread out wide. When Sasuke approached him he stopped and smiled up at him. "So how are we going to do thi-is!" he screamed the last word as Sasuke picked him up bridal style and took off instantly. "Wah! Sasuke I wasn't ready!" the blond cried as his arms flailed before wrapping around the ravens head, his face burying it's self in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke sighed shaking him a little. "You can look you know. It's not like I'm going to drop you or anything."

Slowly Naruto blinked open his eyes looking over Sasuke's shoulder then ahead where he was flying. His eyes grew in wonder as he looked over the dead forest they were flying over. He looked past the forest and could see the out skirts of the farm he had left behind. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed spreading his arms high above his head. "Neh, Sasuke how far can we go away from the castle?"

The raven stared straight ahead as if thinking before finally answering, "Not much further."

Something in Sasuke's voice told Naruto there was something more that Sasuke wasn't telling him. "Can we get as close to my home as possible?" he asked leaning forward a little. Sasuke shook his head as he began to turn sharply to his right causing Naruto to fall forwards and out of his arms. It was at this moment when Sasuke's heart stopped in his chest. Naruto screamed as he reached out and grabbed onto the first branch of a tree. Sasuke dove down heaving a sigh of relief when he found Naruto holding onto the tree branch and swinging his legs up to sit on it. "You said you wouldn't drop me!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the raven as he landed on the thick branch.

"You should have been holding on, not leaning over like that." Sasuke countered trying to calm his pounding heart.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You weren't supposed to drop me!"

Sasuke frowned at the relentless blond. "I'm sorry." He grumbled with a small sigh as the guilt started so set in. "Let's get back before the sun sets." He suggested holding out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Well after just being dropped… no." Naruto answered honestly. Sasuke looked slightly hurt by his words, and Naruto knew it was partially his own fault too. He bit his bottom lip before taking Sasuke's hand. This time he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and refused to let go until they were safely on the ground in front of the castle. "That was so much fun!" Naruto laughed as they walked into the castle, the sun setting behind them. "Well you know, besides the plummeting to my doom part."

Sasuke stretched his wings and even smiled at Naruto. "Yeah it was fun huh." He said with a small laugh. Naruto stared at Sasuke unblinking until the raven snapped at him. "What?"

Naruto shook his head and walked towards the stairs, "It's nothing." He answered stretching his arms before resting them behind his head. "You know Sasuke, I may not trust your flying skills," Naruto laughed looking back to the raven. "But I do trust you with everything else. See you at dinner."

Sasuke smirked and walked to his own bed chambers. He lay on his bed and grinned at the high ceiling. "How was the flight, master?" Lee asked from the door way.

"Well, except for dropping him in a tree, it went well." Sasuke answered.

"You what?" Lee asked surprised and worried for the blondes' safety when with his master. "You are going to do something as an apology right?

Sasuke thought about that a moment. "I really should do something, huh?" he muttered out loud with furrowed brows. He thought for a moment before an idea came to mind, "I know!"

KC: Holly shit a full chapter! Plus good news our wonderful readers!

DB: You won't have to wait another year for the next chapter!

KC: Alright so we are working out a good way to get this story updated as quickly as possible. Things have switched with DB and I. I now am working a full time job and taking online college classes. But! We will be updating more frequently and are planning an X-Men fanfic next!

DB: -completely excited- I so can't wait!

KC: So any way, thank you again so much for your wonderful patience! Reviews and what nots are as always, appreciated.

DB: Also take Thumpers mothers advice; if you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all.

KC: Yes, criticism is appreciated but please no more yelling on how long it's been… life happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiya: I am so extremely sorry everyone! So Demonic Brat ended up having to finish and basically write the chapter for me… Things have been rather exciting for me, from college to moving back to Montana. So without further ado here is chapter seventeen!

CH 17

Naruto couldn't believe how amazing flying with Sasuke had been. He grinned up at the ceiling before rolling back and forth on the bed from giddy-ness. "Wings are so awesome!" he exclaimed as he sat up to grin at Kiba who shook his head. "I even got a glimpse of the farm! But we had to turn around because we were getting too far from the castle, at least that's what Sasuke said." He half pouted missing the look Kiba and Neji shared. With a shrug he got off the bed, "Hey Kiba can I see my family while I dress for dinner?" with a nod the mirror swirled before revealing Tsunade walking through town talking to Hinata.

After a small spat Naruto received some clothes for dinner with colors of orange and blue. Neji could not believe that someone existed who liked wearing such strange colors together. Even stranger was how well they suited him.

"Young master, the master and Sakura await you in the dining hall." Choji announced from the door way.

Naruto glanced away from Tsunade in the mirror for a moment before touching the image as it disappeared. As soon as he walked into the dining hall and saw Sasuke he smiled. "Sorry to make you wait."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why bother coming at all?" she muttered taking a bite of her food without even looking at him.

"You'd miss me too much, Sakura." Naruto retorted in a snarky tone.

They glared at each other when Sasuke cleared his throat, "Play nice you two." He muttered, just watching as the others ate.

Dinner was mostly silent. Naruto wanted to so much to boast about how awesome it had been to fly, but he didn't want Sakura to ask Sasuke if she could go too. Or worse, Sasuke told her yes if she asked. He shook his head at that thought and let out a soft groan as he stared at his plate.

"Tomorrow night Naruto and I will be dining alone." Sasuke announced softly, cutting through Naruto's thoughts like a hot knife through butter. He gained both his companions attention, Sakura's anger boiling right away. "There is no discussion."

The pinkette threw her napkin on the table, "You know what, this is all bull shit!" she exclaimed as she walked away, giving Naruto her glare of death.

Once she was gone Naruto looked back to Sasuke a little surprised. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked at this, "Just accept it and shut up." He scoffed smirking at the blond. "Everyone will be busy tomorrow so try not to get too bored."

The next morning Naruto awoke with a wider grin than usual. There was a soft clink at the door before Iruka entered. "Good morning young master." He greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Naruto greeted as he stretched out his arms and legs before sitting up. "Is Sasuke and that _women_ waiting in the dining hall?"

Iruka took a moment to answer, "Sakura left this morning." He stated and Naruto furrowed his brows. "Yep, she told Sasuke she was out and left."

Naruto could not decide if he was happy or worried about this news. "Alright." Was all he could think to say.

"So, Sasuke is waiting, hurry and dress." Iruka ordered then left.

"So, the harlot's gone now." Kiba sang happily.

"Come now Naruto, how about this?" Neji asked holding out some black clothes.

"I want orange." Naruto stated with a slight huff. "Black is fine as long as there is orange." He repeated as he did just about every morning. Neji huffed and Kiba laughed as Naruto finally dressed then made his way down to breakfast. Running down the stairs Naruto stopped short of crashing into the table nearly giving Sasuke a heart attack.

"What the hell you idiot? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"What's the matter Sasuke? Worried I'd hurt myself?" Naruto taunted.

"No, I just don't want you to get blood stains on the carpet that's all."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Raven and sat down looking at the feast before them.

"Damn Sasuke this would feed twenty people!"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke shook out his napkin and helped himself to a large portion of bacon. "Don't be dramatic, it's not that much food. And plus I was hungry."

Naruto started loading food onto his plate and wasting no time dug in. "So what are we doing today?" He asked with a mouth full of egg.

Wrinkling his nose at the sight of half chewed food Sasuke took a sip of water before answering "You're free to do anything as long as it's not in this room."

Naruto stopped chewing. "Why, what's going on?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on!"

"You'll find out at dinner."

Naruto stared at Sasuke hoping that he could get him to reveal something. Unfortunately Sasuke just smirked and took another bite of food. Sighing Naruto leaned back into his chair with a huff.

"Wait what about lunch?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Really, is food all you think about?"

"Of course not!"

"We'll have lunch outside today. You finished?"

Naruto looked at his empty plate and nodded.

"Good, now get out."

Sighing in frustration Naruto got up. "Yes, sir," He said mockingly as he shuffled out of the room trying in vain to figure out what that Teme was up too.

That day was one of the longest days in the entire history of long days. Each five minutes felt like an hour to Naruto. He wandered aimlessly through the garden picking off brown leaves and weeding here and there, around the large grounds near the tree line that circled the castle, to the small unkempt pond filled with green water and dysfunctional fountain. Only to retreat back inside to wander through countless empty rooms filled with items covered in white sheets. To him they seemed like silent dust covered ghosts, standing guard throughout the years, lost and forgotten. He kept expecting Sasuke to pop up out of nowhere and scream at him for snooping. But he was nowhere to be seen and to be quite honest Naruto was starting to miss him. After being in his consent company Sasuke's absence was painfully obvious and it was starting to eat a hole in his gut. Naruto rested his head against the door frame of the current room he had snuck into not caring about the dust settling in his hair. This day was going to last forever.

When lunch did at last come crawling around Naruto was laying on his back in the grass in the shade of a huge tree, while staring up at the canopy of green leaves that glowed about above his head in the sunlight, making the green colors dance in the breeze. Closing his eyes he let out a huge sigh. This seemed to be endless. When he did open his eyes Sasuke was standing above him holding a sack. Naruto sat up quickly, his heart pounding.

"What the hell? When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," Sasuke said shrugging as he sat down beside him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shoved a sandwich in his hands.

"Hurry up and eat," Sasuke replied completely avoiding the question. "I gotta get back soon"

"Get back to what?"

"Just shut up and eat"

Before Naruto knew when lunch was over and Sasuke had again ran off to do whatever it was he was doing. Rather than spending the rest of the day in pure boredom Naruto decided to go to his room and take a nap. Later he was awoken by Kiba and was told to get dressed in his best outfit and meet Sasuke in the dining room.

Sasuke's nerves were completely and totally wrecked. Naruto would be down any moment and he felt as if he swallowed live snakes and they were currently squirming inside his belly. It was to the point that he was sure whatever he attempted to eat would rebel on him.

_Pull it together you moron!_ He thought angrily to himself."If this is how you react over waiting for him are you going to faint when he does arrives?"

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to stop his pacing and sit down only to start drumming his fingers on the table. Where the hell was that dobe anyway?

Naruto stood at the top of the stairs trying to muster the courage to go down the steps that would lead him to his host. His heart was pounding so loud he could have sworn it cracked a rib or two. Wiping his clammy hands on his pants he peeked down into the dining room and saw Sasuke sitting down impatiently tapping on the table.

_Damn,_ thought the blond _looks like I already pissed him off._

Naruto slipped back out of sight knowing that he would have to go down soon. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the day by irritating Sasuke. He took a deep breath and put one foot on the step, then a second and followed by a third. Before he knew it he was half way down the stairway and in plain sight. Feeling a bit more daring he looked up and glanced over to Sasuke. The raven sat in a painfully stiff looking posture and he was staring right at him. Naruto's beating heart stopped as he felt himself being stripped by those piecing golden eyes. Naruto's mouth went dry and he froze unable to move. He could only watch helplessly as Sasuke slowly rose and drew himself to full height. Silently he started to walk forward, his long legs quickly eating up the distance between them, all the while never taking his eyes off of Naruto. He gracefully began to make his way up the steps taking two at a time. Within seconds he stood before Naruto, their eyes level thanks to the lower steps. Not a word was past between them because no words were needed. It was as if at that very moment Naruto saw beyond the shadow, the curse, the teasing taunts, insecurity and saw Sasuke as he really was for the first time. A man who was frightened, lost and yet somehow hopeful. A man who is willing to put his doubts aside and take a leap of faith. Naruto looked into his eyes and saw something that can only be described as love. Whether it was the love of a friend or perhaps something more was still yet to be decided but all that truly mattered was that it was there as clear as day. Unmistakable, undisguised, pure love.

"Come on Naruto," Sasuke said at last slightly breathlessly as he reached forward and took his hand gently."Lets go eat."

Naruto nodded unable to trust his voice at that moment and allowed himself to be led into the dining room where the food awaited them.

Kiya: Alright: when I was editing this, my heart skipped a beat /

DemonicBrat: Thanks for reading and again sorry for the late update!


	18. Chapter 18

KiyaChan: Hey everyone! We're sorry for the delay! After almost three years we have finally reached the final chapter of Cursed!

DemonicBrat: Yes, sorry for the delay. I finally got a new computer and was able to finish it at last.

Both: We hope you enjoy!

CH 18

Sasuke and Naruto ate mostly in silence, as the soft invisible music played softly through the room filling even the smallest corner with its melody Naruto struggled to focus on his meal, cutting his food into tiny little bites, trying to make this moment last as long as he could. Every few seconds he would look up at Sasuke and watch him from between his long strands of yellow hair. Just watching him eat was enough to make his cheeks burst into flame. How was the man able to look so proud and majestic while eating soup? Naruto was so happy he could burst at the seams. As if a balloon was trapped in his chest and swollen up with happiness that he was sure that it would lift him up and fly him to the stars. It was the most romantic dinner he's ever had. Although a part of him was still confused. Sasuke was unlike anyone he ever met. He's his best friend. Was it alright for Naruto to feel this way?

As the music changed to something with a slightly fast beat a shadow fell over him. Looking up in confusion Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw Sasuke standing above him, holding out his clawed hand with a small smile decorating his lips. "Care for a dance?" he asked softly. A smile split Naruto's face unchecked; he wiped his lips before standing and taking hold of Sasukes' clawed hand without hesitation, allowing himself to be lead out into the dance hall.

The dance hall was lit by two shimmering chandeliers causing the room to shine and glitter like magic. Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist and their hands intertwined as he lead the blond across the dance floor amongst the flickering shadows. Together they glided reminding Naruto of that amazing day when Sasuke took him flying high above the treetops with the fresh wind in their face. The feeling of Sasuke holding him close as if he was something precious, something worth protecting was still burnt into his heart. As they danced Naruto relaxed resting his head on Sasuke's chest with a happy smile dancing upon his lips, Sasuke's grip tightened holding him close even closer. Slowly they melted into each other's arms, becoming one.

As the music began to end Sasuke slowly began to lead him towards the balcony connected to the ball room, never letting go of his hand. They sat down, Sasuke allowing Naruto to have his unwanted space as they sat there in silence. They glanced at each other the blondes' cheeks tinting a light pink, hidden by the cover of night. "Naruto… are you enjoying your stay here?"

Naruto shifted and smiled at him, "I like it better when it's us." He stated before looking away.

Sasuke frowned at this taking Naruto's hands into his, "What is it?"

With a deep breath he glanced at the raven, "I don't know… I just have this really bad feeling that something has gone wrong at home." He stated admitting his feelings out-loud for the first time with a frown before shaking his head. "Let's talk about something else, tonight has been so beautiful I-"

"Go."

Naruto blinked at this. "What?" he asked staring at Sasuke's face, which was hidden in shadows.

"Go to your family. I release you."

Blinking again he watched the raven closely before leaning over and hugging him, "Thank you." He whispered softly."But we both know the rings would just bring me back."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "Um...about that…"

Naruto loosened his grip and looked at him square in the eyes." That was the deal right? The ring would take me back if I wondered too far. Right?"

"Well yes, if you go far enough."

"And my house is out of range right?"

"Uh...not exactly... Turns out that it's close to the border."

"Are you serious?" Naruto deadpanned while letting his arms drop.

"Don't get all pissy. I didn't realize it until we went flying."

"So where do the rings activate?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. 

"If I had to guess, near the center of the town."Sasuke replied matching his tone.

"So I can go home safely?"

Sasuke's face darkened and his eyes dropped down at the ground.  
"Yes. You can go home safely."

Naruto looked at him closely before throwing his arms around Sasuke. "I'll come back" he whispered. "Just as soon as I know my family is safe."

"But _why_? You don't have to."

"You baka, haven't you figured that out yet?" Naruto asked leaning back to look into Sasuke's eyes. "I'll always come back to you because I want to be with you. I'll always be by your side. Believe it!"

Hugging him tightly one last time Naruto stood to leave. Breaking out of his shell shock trance Sasuke stopped him for a moment picking up a rose sitting beside him, "Take this." He stated.

Naruto took the rose looking at it closely, "Wah, but this is from your mothers favorite bush!"

Sasuke smiled a little, "It has a spell so it won't wilt quickly." He stated softly. "So you won't… forget."

"Oh Sasuke, I could never forget." The blond promised, looking up at him once more before leaving.

Sasuke watched him leave before looking at the clock as it struck midnight. Sighing heavily Sasuke looked up at the stars and whispered "Happy Birthday to me..." before disappearing into the shadows, leaving no witness but the melting candles that flickered and died shortly after.

Naruto ran up stairs and burst into his room startling both Neji and Kiba.

"Oh crap, what did the master do this time?" Kiba drawled out leaning against his frame.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while pulling off his shirt.

"Well he must have done something to piss you off with the way you stomped in here" Neji added.

"No, Sasuke was wonderful, the whole night was wonderful." Stated Naruto dreamily as he pulled up his pants.

"Then what's the problem?" Kiba asked straightening himself. "And what's with the bag?"

"I'm taking it so I can grab some of my books. You know for such a huge library there isn't a-lot of story books."

"And where are you going?" Neji asked slowly as if talking to a child.

"Sasuke is letting me go home."

"What!?" the pair screamed.

"Don't worry I'm coming back! I'll just stay for a day or two."Naruto slung the empty bag on his back and opened the door. "See ya later!" he shouted and vanished down the stairs before either of them could say another word.

He hurried outside and sprinted across the lawn to the stables. Selecting the fastest horse, then quickly saddled him up and led him to the edge of the woods. Before the horse stepped one foot into the forest a path suddenly appeared before them as if by magic. Not even questioning it Naruto forced the horse into a run down the mysterious path that was sure to lead him home. Unaware of the dark shadow watching him from the window that stood long after he disappeared

They made it through quicker then Naruto thought possible as the path lead him to his own backyard. He could see Tsunade distraught and packing up everything into a carriage.

Jumping off the horse he ran to her, "Tsunade!" he exclaimed being pulled into a hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Y-you're really here!" she exclaimed holding him tighter. "How!?"

Naruto's arms flailed a little, "Can't… breath." She let him go quickly with a soft 'oh' staring at him. "He… he let me go. Sasuke let me go." He stated looking her in the eye. "What's going on?"

Tsunade took a deep breath pulling him into the house sitting on the couch, "Sakura… she convinced her father that you were the reason she was missing." She stated shaking her head. "So they are telling us to move, leave this place for good."

Naruto felt anger course through his veins as he stood. "That is ridiculous!" he yelled before storming out of the house and riding to town before Tsunade could say another word.

He made it into town and found a large group gathered in the town square. Getting off his horse he made his way through the crowd when someone caught his hand that had his ring from Sasuke. "_You_." The person said his voice deep.

Naruto turned around to tell them to let go when his words caught in his throat. He looked at the person and recalled a painting of him in the castle. "You… you're…"

The man grabbed him and held up Naruto's hand looking at the ring before smirking, "So, he found someone. What are you doing here then?"

Naruto growled yanking his hand free, "Leave us alone." He ordered before turning to find Sakura. He found her in the middle of the crowed. Sneaking in he pulled her away glaring at her, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Sakura smiled slowly, "Well to find someone to get rid of the monster of course." She stated with a low chuckle. "Who would have thought I would find someone too! His own _brother_."

Naruto's eyes widened at this shaking his head and taking a step back. "No."

Sakura watched him closely eyes widening a little and a small smirk crossing her lips, "I can't believe it." She said slowly getting close to him. "You _love_ that filthy monster."

"He's not a monster you skank! You _are_!" he screamed before turning away to find his horse. But the towns' people already grabbed it and a man snuck up behind Naruto and pinned his arms behind his back. 

"Is this the boy you warned us about Lady Sakura?"

"Yes that's him." She said sweetly, as a disgusting grin spread across her face. "Take care of him for me, would you?"

"Of course, my lady."

In the end it took three strong men to drag Naruto into the cellar of a nearby store. Naruto fought, screamed, and even bit at his captors but to no avail. In the end they forced him into the building and kicked him into the doorway of the cellar making him trip and fall down the stairs, landing painfully on his arm. Their jeering laughter echoed in his mind long after they left.

A dark figured walked briskly through the castle. He looked around with a smug smirk on his lips as he made it to a specific room. He opened the large wooden doors and walked in, "Hello little brother." he greeted.

Sasuke's head snapped up as he looked over to the door and narrowed his eyes, "Itachi." He growled out. "What are you doing here?" he asked sounding both frustrated and a little defeated.

Itachi's smirk merely grew, "Can't a big brother come by and wish his little brother a happy birthday?"

"Leave." Sasuke ordered looking out the window. "I don't want to see you." He stated.

Itachi's smirk disappeared at his little brothers words. Before Sasuke even knew his brother had moved he was shoved against a wall roughly his hands around his feathered neck. "Don't take such a tone with me." He growled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he lashed out, "I will take whatever tone I want with you!" he yelled as he dodged a couple of blows from Itachi. "_You_ did this to me! You killed everyone!"

That smirk was back on Itachi's lips as he grasped one of Sasuke's wings and bent it until it broke. "Yes, I did." He laughed out as Sasuke screamed in pain. "And I'll be here to witness you're death come sunrise. Though I have to wonder little brother, why would you let the one person who could save you go?" he asked ramming into Sasuke knocking him out the window.

Sasuke groaned as he stood out on the roof of the castle, "What do you _know_ of that person?" he growled huffing a little as he held his side.

Itachi scoffed, "Falling for a _boy_ how disgusting little brother." With a holler Sasuke attacked his brother with full force, only to be knocked down rolling off the side of the roof onto a balcony. Itachi jumped down landing close to him. "Although I suppose you did the noble thing and sent him away before he could see you're horrible death. Oh but don't worry little brother I'll make sure your death is quick. Your curse wasn't going to break any way. Haven't you noticed your ring?" at the mention of it the large raven looked down at it, cracks spread through the whole thing. His thoughts went to Naruto briefly and it glowed before cracking and shattering into pieces. Itachi's smirk merely grew, "Your curse will _never_ break."

How much time had passed since he got into town was a mystery. Naruto was left drained of energy, still laying on the ground where he fell when the men pushed him into the darkness. A sharp pain punctured his chest as he lay, causing him to summon the strength to put his hand inside his breast pocket and pull out the beautiful red rose Sasuke had gave him that evening after the dance that seemed to be a thousand years ago.

"Oh God Sasuke I'm so sorry." He whispered to the rose as tears slowly rolled down his face leaving clear shining streaks in the dust.

A loud crack suddenly boomed around him; making Naruto jump up and stare into the darkness in confusion. A fat, thick beam of light showered down around him from above.

"Oh crap did I actually die" Naruto asked out loud.

A deep, rich and wonderfully familiar laughter answered him. "No kid, you aren't dead yet." said a shadowed figure in the doorway. "You going to lay in the dirt all day or are you going to get up and save your friend?"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto shouted, leaping up and running into the old man's arms.

"I missed you too kid. But this isn't the time for a happy reunion. That mob has already left. And it's only a matter of time before these clowns wake up." He said gesturing to the unconscious guards. "I hope you can run fast because all the horses are gone."

Naruto looked at his ring, glittering brightly in the torch light and hope blossomed in his heart. "I don't need a horse."

Without another word Naruto ran out the door as quickly as he could, trying to get as much distance between him and Sasuke as fast as possible.

_"So where does the rings activate?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.  
"If I had to guess, near the center of the town."Sasuke replied matching his tone._

Those words replayed themselves over and over again in Naruto's mind as he ran past the buildings. The town's center was in sight now. His ring was starting to shake and glow brightly. "Damn it Sasuke hold on!" He shouted as he reached the center. A familiar bright glow engulfed him just as the ring shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Sasuke was thrown against the stone wall, blood running down his face and into his eyes temporally blinding him. His vision swarmed before his eyes making him see double. Twin Itachi's marched towards him with identical twisted grins of maliciousness. "What's the matter little brother. You feeling weak already? You still have two hours of fun before the sun rises."

Sasuke forced his broken bloody body up to its feet and spit a great big yellow loogie mixed with his red blood in Itachi's face right below his left eye. "Fuck you, you sadistic bastard." He growled out.

Itachi snarled and charged in a blind rage. Sasuke managed to dodge, but just barely. However Itachi's fist did catch him in his already cracked ribs making him scream in pain. He staggered away trying to put distance between them.

"You hear that you little shit? That pounding? It's the sound of thirty angry men beating down your door so they can taste your blood!"

Come to think of it Sasuke could hear something. A distant roar of many voices outside, and the shattering of wood.

Itachi laughed and looked down stairs. "Looks like they let themselves in. You're such a poor host brother, making your guest wait outside for so long."

Taking advantage of his distraction, Sasuke slipped out the open window and climbed up to the roof. His first thought was to fly out of his older brother's reach, but the pain in his broken wing quickly put that plan to rest. He reached the second balcony above the first and struggled over the rail. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Itachi found him but if he could steal a few seconds of peace before the sun rose it would be worth it. Sasuke was feeling weak. Weaker than he had ever felt before. For the first time in his life he truly felt his age. A gleaming pale strip of skin on his finger caught his eye as he lay under the stars trying to catch his breath before moving on. That ring had certainly left its mark, much like the owner of the second ring.

"Naruto," He whispered staring at his naked hand. At that moment Sasuke realized that regardless of everything that happened, of all the pain he suffered, he wouldn't give it up for the world because if it wasn't for that curse slowly draining him of his life, he wouldn't have met that blonde dope.

Naruto appeared, much like the last time, a good five feet above the ground in the dining room of the castle. Dropping to the floor with a crash he fell to his knees and looked around. The castle was in shambles. Furniture was torn up, lamps and dishes broken, paintings ripped. He could only hope that the cursed residents were unharmed. Getting to his feet, he could hear a large crowd of people in the other room destroying Sasuke's home. But he would have to deal with them later. Right now he had to find Sasuke. Out of the corner of his eye a flash of pink snapped his attention to the upper level. Sakura was running toward that man in black on the second floor. Sasuke's brother.

"Where is he?" She screamed, her shrilly voice bouncing on the wall around them.

"He slipped away out the window." Itachi said calmly. "But don't worry he'll be dead either way when the sun rises."

"You're pretty confident aren't you? We still have to find him in order to kill him you idiot!"

"You little fool" Itachi hissed."Tonight is his two hundredth birthday. Regardless where he is, the curse kills him at sunrise!"

Naruto never did hear Sakura's response. The world spun beneath his feet as those cruel words burrowed into his skull. He had to find him; he had to find Sasuke no matter what!

Sasuke crawled into an open window and fell into the attic making a cloud of dust rise around him. Blood leaked out of his mouth and dripped onto the floor. The red against grey was nearly blinding. It was then that he passed out.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Called a sickeningly sweet voice drawing him back into the world.

"Yes dear brother. Do wake up. You wouldn't want to miss your last chance to see the sun now would you?"

Sasuke awoke with a jerk and immediately wished that he hadn't. Itachi and Sakura both leered over him with shining eyes.

"There you are brother. I thought I lost you for a moment." Itachi said mockingly before grabbing his arms and forcing him to his feet. Sasuke was too weak to resist.

"So how should we do it?" Crackled Sakura. "Throw him out the window? Oooh we could stab him! I did bring a knife with me!"

"Now now my dear. You may do whatever you please to him, but I want him to remain alive until the curse drains him of the very last drop of life."

Sakura pouted prettily but nodded anyway. Reaching into her pockets she drew out a wicket looking knife and smiled. "This is for stealing Naruto away from me you monster." she sneered before stabbing him in the stomach.

Naruto ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He knew where they were heading. He only hoped he made it in time. He could see the sky softening into a light blue through the window. Sasuke didn't have much time left. He had to hurry.

Sakura laughed gleefully as the thick stream of blood splashed onto the floor and spread at an alarming rate. Giggling she splashed in the red liquid like a child would a mud puddle.

"Now little brother," Itachi said while grabbing Sasuke's collar forcing him upright. "You die."

Sasuke opened his eyes to stare his brother down when he noticed a shadow behind Itachi raising a club like object and swung it hard. The club hit Itachi in the head causing him to stagger and release him while Sakura screamed in the background.

"Naruto-kun!" Shouted Sakura. Sasuke's head shot up in disbelief. The figure stepped into the light. It was indeed Naruto holding a broken table leg.

"N-Naruto thank goodness you're here! That man attacked us!" Sakura shouted pointing at Itachi who was getting back to his feet. "He forced us up here and -"

"Shut up you bitch!" Naruto screamed panting. "How stupid do you think I am?!"

"H-how dare you talk to me like that!"

"I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'll hit you too!"

Sakura gasped in shock as she stared at him in disbelieve.

"Now that's no way to speak to a lady."

Naruto turned around and Itachi punched him in the face making him drop his club before wrapping his fingers around his throat. Thinking quickly Naruto attacked him in his weakest spot. He kicked Itachi right between the legs. Itachi's eyes bulged and he let out a strangled whimper as he fell to his knees in pain. Taking advantage of his leverage Naruto lifted his leg and kneed him in the face and Itachi fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted dropping to his knee beside the bundle of black feathers and blood. "Oh God, are you still alive?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah I'm still here you dobe."

Naruto let a sigh of relief and smiled back. "Thank goodness."

"Y-you came b-back."

"Yeah, I told you I would remember? I'll always stay by your side. Believe it."

Sasuke's smile grew stronger and his eye's shined as he whispered quietly "Baka,"

"Well isn't that sweet," Sakura said behind the pair as she plunged her knife into Itachi's throat. "Makes me want to puke"

Sasuke slowly sat up and struggled to his feet.

"Don't move you idiot! You'll make it worse." But heedless to Naruto's warning he got to his feet and placed himself between Naruto and Sakura slowly edging them towards the window.

"We're leaving now." he informs her. "It's over. You won. Now let me die in peace."

"Why should I?" She shouted. "After all the crap you caused? Because of you Naruto will never be mine! You don't deserve a peaceful death! I'll kill you both!"

Grabbing her knife, Sakura charged the pair, aiming for Sasuke's heart. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and flung her away as if she weighed nothing. Sakura crashed into the window, shattering the glass and fell through the gaping hole to her death.

Throwing Sakura drained the very last of his strength and Sasuke collapsed once again unable to move.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed flinging his arms around his waist and slowly lowering him to the ground. "Don't worry I'll get help. We'll patch you up as good as new." He said as tears flowed down his face unchecked.

"It's too late Naruto..The sun is coming."

Naruto's head snapped to the broken window and realized that Sasuke was right. A horrible pink stained the clouds chasing away the nights shadows. They've ran out of time.

"No, no! Damn it!" Naruto shouted while grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him deeper into the shadows away from the light. "I won't let you die! Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday? I would have never left!"

"Didn't..want you..to see me like this.."

"You idiot!" Tear's splashed on Sasuke's face and he looked up at Naruto's face one last time. Black eyes met blue and despite everything, Sasuke was at peace.

"I-I'm glad you came back, I'm happy you're with m-me."

"Of course I'm with you baka. I-I love you."

Sasuke smiled and cupped Naruto's wet cheek before whispering weakly, "I love you too."

Naruto leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips with his own just as the sun rose up engulfing the two in its light.

"Kiba! My good friend! You are at last freed from you're glass prison!" Screamed Lee, as he flung his arms around Kiba's neck.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Kiba shot back sarcastically, as he struggled away from his friend's death grip.

"It appears that the curse is broken." Stated the very human Neji as he walked down the stairs. "And the villagers caused quite the mess."

"Yeah." Tenten added nudging a bit of broken chair with her foot."It's going to take ages to clean it all up."

"Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" Asked Gaara who just arrived.

Naruto hugged Sasuke to his chest, trying to block as much sunlight as he could with his body. He wasn't moving...Sasuke wasn't moving... his chest didn't raise up and down with breath, his eyes didn't open... Sasuke was as still as death itself.

"Please..."Naruto whispered as he held him closer." Please stay..."

The attic door creaked open and silently the once cursed staff slowly filed in the room and circled the pair. Kiba walked to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No!" cried the blonde jerking away from his touch. "You can't have him! Go back to the damn village!"

"Naruto," Kiba said, keeping his voice soft. "It's us. It's Kiba."

"Kiba? B-but... the curse is gone?"

"Yeah... it's broken."

"Then he should be alive right? Sasuke should be alive. Why isn't he moving Kiba? He's getting cold."

"It's alright Naruto. Everything will be fine." Kiba said gently helping him to his feet.

"Come on young master." Lee cut in sounding uncharacteristically sober as he grabbed Naruto's arm. "I'll make you some tea." As he attempted to lead the blonde away from the body.

"No!" Naruto shouted yanking his arm out of Lee's grasp. "I told him I would stay with him!"

"There's nothing you can do," Gaara said sadly. "He's gone."

"Don't say that! Don't you ever fucking say that! He broke the curse." Naruto's voice cracked as fresh tears sprang to his eye. "H-he broke the curse..."

Tenten pressed her hand against her mouth trying to hold in the sobs that threaten to spill forth. Neji put his arm around her and she in turn buried her face into the crook of his neck, soaking his shirt in tears.

Naruto fell to his knees in disrepair. "H-he can't be gone..."

"You dobe, who said I was going anywhere?"

Before Naruto could react a pair of non feathered, graceful yet pale arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into the chest of the handsome man he'd seen in the painting.

"S-Sasuke?" He stuttered in disbelief making the dark haired man smile beautifully.

"I'll stay by your side dobe. Believe it."

Sasuke then dipped his head down and kissed the man he loved with all the passion and devotion of a thousand life times.

THE END!

KC: Alright so I have to admit, when I first read the final chapter my sister wrote I was in tears…

DB: We hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone who has stayed with us through everything!

Both: Until next time!


End file.
